Arc of the Angels
by TheWayWeFallApart
Summary: Sam is a fallen angel seeking refuge in the Soul Society. As the only fallen angel yet to chose between Heaven and Hell, the balance will be disrupted upon her decision- initiating the final war between the two sides. The End Times are coming, and fate rests in the hands of the angel who ended it all. Renji/OC. Rating to change.
1. Lost It All

"_Gabrielle."_

_His voice was loud and firm, everything one would expect from the almighty creator. He sat on a raised platform, a golden throne that radiated with blinding light with his glorified presence._

_Gabrielle approached him, bowing into the soft white cloudsoil at her feet. Her wings, bright like a reflective silver, stretched around her shoulders; wafting up the misty, cloud-like cloudsoil every time they moved._

_The other angels, all three hundred and eighteen million, stood on divided sides of the meadow. Their decision had already been made. For the first beings to ever choose good or evil, they felt everything less than honor. _

"_We await your decision- you may assume your position beside me at the Throne, or you may exercise free will with Lucifer." _

_As soon as he spoke his name Gabrielle looked over her shoulder at him. His cockiness radiated to her as the corner of his mouth tilted up and he nodded reassuringly. He was dependent on her for everything to finally be in place. With her at his disposal, his plans were limitless. And he knew it._

_"I shall make no decision, until my question is answered." The angel turned her attention back to the Throne, rising as she began to speak. "What is my purpose here? The gift you've given me has no reason if my sole duty here in Heaven is to worship you, and spend my days alone in sorrow until you return. So answer me this, why did you create me?"_

_The angels around fell silent as they, along with Gabrielle, awaited an answer from the Throne. The only sound was the awkward shifting of feathers as they awaited His answer._

_He stared at the angel before him, who for the first time, glared at him with no admiration in her eyes. One of his greatest and most prized creations…was betraying him? Two of his highest angels were rejecting him all in the same day?_

_Gabrielle waited impatiently for his answer. He needed to say something, do anything other than look at her. His deep brown eyes stared into her soul, seemingly ripping her apart. The light around him didn't flicker with anger or dim with loss. When he finally did speak, it was without any emotion._

"_Is Heaven not enough for you? The power and love I've given you is insufficient?"_

"_The love is not reciprocated. The only love expressed here is for you. That is our only duty here, is it not? Will our duties not be replaced by your new creations? I feel cheated that your feeble human creations are granted more freedom than glorious ones."_

"_You feel your only duty is to love me?" his laughed nearly shook heaven itself. "My daughter, you are more mistaken than your partner over there."_

_Lucifer stiffened; black began to overcome his golden wings. "I already told you his answer Gabrielle. He will not admit his mistake in front of those who are still ignorant enough to believe in him."_

_Sam looked at his blazing wings as he spoke, turning once more to the Throne when he finished. "Will you answer my question?"_

_"I need not to, for your decision has already been made," the Throne's voice echoed across the Meadow "You are a party to Lucifer, and will spend eternity alongside him. Until you find your true purpose Gabrielle, this is no place for you."_

_Within seconds, a bright light flashed before her eyes. The cloudsoil that was beneath her crumbled. The meadow already was becoming a distant memory as she was dragged down, down, down._

Sam shot up clutching the ground around her. She breathed a few deep breaths before running her hands through her thick mop of curls. The memory still haunts her, along with the punishment the Throne promised. It'd been a long time since she heard her real name. After the Fall, the other Fallen began to call her Sam, the name being an abbreviation for 'Satan's Anointed Monster'. Jokes on them; she liked it.

She lifted Shuhei's arm off her lap and stood up. It must've slipped off her chest when she shot up. It probably shouldn't have been there in the first place, mostly cause his other hand was clutching Rangiku's and the sight of her's alone was enough to put hers to shame. A part of her wanted to watch the look on her face when she woke up to find his hand there, hell; she wanted to see the look on his face when he realized that he finally got enough balls to make a move. But as soon as the thought popped into her mind, a squad member ran into the room.

"Daitenshi-fukutaichou," the short man bowed as soon as he entered the room. "I had a feeling you were-"

"Shh!" she brought a scarred finger to her lips and pointed to the drunken bodies around the room. He nodded and she tip-toed around them until she was next to him at the doorway. "And by the way, just call me Sam."

He nodded nervously, "Y-Yes…Sam."

"Bingo," she winked and took the steps by two, ignoring the slight dizziness that made her take the steps by two in the first place. Was she still drunk? She didn't even remember when they stopped drinking. Sam stopped at the edge of the stairs and waited for him to catch up, using the opportunity to pull her long curls into a messy bun on her head. "So what'd you need me for?"

"Unohana-taichou sent me to get you. There's a special guest in your office in need of medical attention."

"And they sent you all the way over here just to get me?" she raised her eyebrows.

"It was their request that you be the one to heal him."

She sighed, "Okay okay whatever. Thanks." He bowed and walked away, leaving her to her thoughts as she flash-stepped to squad four.

Which, at the time, wasn't very good. The memory was a cruel reminder of the past she tried to get away from. After being dragged down to Hell with Lucifer and the other demons, she found herself become on of them. The amount of sins she committed while there was enough to eliminate any chances of getting back into Heaven. The price to get out was heavy, and now her body is practically painted in scars. Some were long and thick, while others were small and thin. Each had the same marbled, jagged look, and covered every inch of her skin.

"Good morning, Samantha-chan."

In her mental dilemma, she didn't even notice that she had flashed past the thirteenth division captain. She clumsily flashed backwards, nearly losing her balance in the process.

"I'm sorry Ukitake-taichou, good morning," she bowed quickly, using it to hide her loss of balance.

She had grown quite fond of the captain through her years. He always treated her with respect, despite the fact that the captain that had brought her to Soul Society would later betray them. Ukitake was the only captain to stick up for her when they doubted her own loyalty. Never once did he stare at her scars, or question why she was the lieutenant of the division devoted to healing when she couldn't even heal her own. She wanted nothing more than to tell them they weren't meant to be healed, but she bit her tongue every time.

"You seemed a bit flustered there," he gave her a slight nod as she straightened herself, "anything you'd like to talk about?"

She shook her head, making a few dark auburn curls fall and frame her face. "I couldn't possibly bother you with unimportant problems."

"Nothing bothering you is unimportant, Samantha-chan," he sent her a reassuring smile to account for his serious tone.

"I'm sorry Captain, but I've avoided my duties long enough this morning," she bowed again before beginning her trek back to her squad.

She pretended not to notice his eyes watching her as she left. They all thought she was a ticking time bomb after the Aizen incident, despite the fact that it was now almost two years ago. During the entire battle she stuck to her duties, healing the wounded and getting them to safety. Not only because it was her job, but because she wanted to avoid all possible confrontation with the traitor entirely. He was the only one who knew of her status as a fallen angel. He knew _everything_ about her, from the meaning to her scars to the weakness of the ones on her back in the shape of an upside-down 'V'. And yet even after his capture, he never said a word.

After a few more steps, she was standing before the door to her office, fixing her shihakusho from the wind. The kimono was cut low, not quite Rangiku low but low enough for her to catch some lingering eyes every once in a while. It was bare at the top except for black and white cloth that draped on the edge of her shoulder and held it up. A mint green bow was tied at the waist, making it fit pretty tightly. The side by her right leg was cut all of the way up until her upper thigh. Many congratulated her on her confidence to wear something so open, despite the gruesome scars on her body. It was difficult to find a patch of skin that wasn't riddled with scars. They even littered her face; one starting at the top of her hairline and cutting across her right eye, crawling all the way down to her collarbone.

Sam slid open the screen door, awaiting someone rather important on the other side.

"Jeez, do you keep everyone waiting this long?" Renji asked, annoyingly banging his dangling legs against the cabinet that was placed under the bed.

Sam sighed, feeling like her hopes and dreams had just been crushed. "What're you doing in here, Renji?"

She had been friends with the red-head ever since their days at the Academy. He was more than shocked at the number of scars on her before she even became a shinigami, but never saw them as a weakness like the rest. They sparred often, even after she was put in squad four for her healing abilities. He was one of the only people to see her shikai.

"I got something for you to heal, why else would I be here?" he pointed to a cut on his forehead. Dried blood covered his nose and spread a little by his eyes.

"Aww, Renji's got a boo-boo?" she spoke in a baby voice as she squeezed his cheeks. He rolled his eyes and shoved her hand away. She laughed as she rummaged in a drawer for some gauze and antiseptic. The thought of any more alcohol made her hold back a gag. "Why're you in here for such a small cut anyway?"

"Kuchiki-taichou told me to come here after we got back from our mission," he held the edges of the bed as he leaned back.

"What'd you fight, a bee?" she grabbed a rag and ran it under some water.

"Actually, I'll have you know it was a Menos, and I defeated it single handedly," he leaned forward on the bed, making it creak.

"A Menos Grande?" she squeezed the rag in the sink and turned around, raising an eyebrow. "You want me to believe you defeated a captain level hollow and only got a scratch like that?"

"Impressive, right?" he smiled cockily, folding his muscled arms over his chest.

"Unbelievable actually." She really was impressed, though the tone of her voice was laced with sarcasm. Ever since the incident with Aizen he's been training non-stop; and it showed. He was muscled before, but now even his muscles had muscles. His hair had gotten considerably longer, to the point where they argued over whose was longer. She had to admit; she was attracted to him even more now than she was before. Not only did he have the muscled stature that girls only dream about, but he also had the heart to go with it.

She walked up to him and grabbed his chin. "Close your eyes."

He hesitated for a moment before obliging, blinking his beady brown eyes in confusion. She gently whipped the blood from his face and he continued. Despite his strong features, his face looked gentle with his eyes closed. "Fighting the Arrancar actually proved useful. Their cero was similar to the Menos', so it wasn't as overwhelming."

"Lucky me then. I would've had to clean up a hell ova lot bigger mess than this," she said as she threw the rag in the garbage.

Renji fixed the black headband on his forehead. "I broke another pair of sunglasses though."

"You broke another pair of sunglasses?" Sam chuckled as she poured some antiseptic on a cotton ball. "You really need to stop wearing those when you go on missions."

"What other use do they have?"

"Picking up chicks," she gave him a quick wink, "Girls love a badass man, especially one that's a lieutenant."

"Tsk," he blushed and looked away. He always got so shy whenever she brought up girls and flirting. It was kindof cute seeing his demeanor change like that.

"Aw come on, I'm only trying to help you," she grabbed his chin again and held the cotton ball to his forehead.

"I don't need it. Girls aren't what's on my mind right now," he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Why're _you_ the one giving me advice anyway? I don't see you with a guy."

"Maybe I'm working on it," she said nonchalantly and took the cotton ball off. "Maybe I don't see any guys here that are my type." She strolled back to the counter to dispose of the used utensils. "Maybe I'm convinced that Byakuya is the only guy here that's not gay."

"Which one is it?!" Renji yelled, flustered with her beating around the question.

Sam shrugged, "A girl never reveals her secrets."

He scoffed, "Well we're not gay I can tell ya that."

"Oh I'm sure of it. There's too much lotion and tissues around here for you guys to not be straight."

"What's that supposed to-"

"Samantha-chan," third seat Chobiru walked into the room and bowed, realizing she had interrupted something. "I'm sorry, but there are patients waiting that need your abilities."

"No worries," she grabbed a small white bandage and smacked it on Renji's head. "He's all done."

"Ow you idiot," Renji rubbed his head as he jumped off the bed. "Do you treat all your patients like that?"

"Nah, just you. But you just keep on comin' back," she quickly shushed him out the door. As soon as she saw the line of low ranking squad members winding around the wall, her shoulders sagged.

"Damn," Renji chuckled and waved over his shoulder as he pushed his way through, "See ya."

"Do you see what you did?" she yelled to him as she grabbed the first shinigami by his shoulder and threw him into the room, "You lowered my standards!" He only responded with another chuckle as he left the compound.

…

Fifteen small cuts later, she sighed in relief and slid her office door shut. Word must've spread that small cuts from training were now serious enough to be sent to our squad for healing. Man was she gonna kill whoever started that.

Sam snuck a peak in Unohaha-taichou's office, sizing up the stack of paperwork she should be doing right now. "Eh, I'll do it tomorrow."

She backed out of her office slowly, and slid down to the door that leads outside. She slid it open and stepped out, breathing in the fresh air as if I'd been locked inside for years. Within a few flash steps, she was sliding open the door to her personal apartment. Stripping off her uniform, she put on a sports bra from the world of the living and bottoms of a shihakusho that she cut into shorts.

Then she pulled out her bun and let her long auburn curls fall out. Though she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, the curls still fell past her shoulder blades. She grabbed the iPod that Shuhei found when he was on a mission and put in the headphones.

She slid her door open again and began running to the blaring rock music in her ears. Should she be training? Probably. But this is what she considered training, staying in shape and keeping up her speed. Back at the academy, they discovered her unusual healing abilities, and immediately threw her into squad four.

Honestly, she was glad she was in that division. When she first came to the Soul Society, fighting was like breathing for her. It was instinctual, and sometimes she didn't like the person she became when engaged in it.

Sure, people may not think they're an actual division; she was with them on that when she first joined. But the longer she stayed, the more she realized it was the perfect place for her. It gave her a chance to flee from the monster that always trailed her.

…

"No, widen your stance. You're too off balance, see if I strike you like this," Renji lunged, swiping the wooden sword at the legs of the squad member before him, knocking the man backwards onto the ground. "You can't counter and you'll wind up either dead or crippled- if you're lucky."

"Y-Yes Abarai fukutaichou. Thank you."

Renji nodded and helped the man up. "Go and spar with the others."

The sun beat down on him, and he really began to miss is sunglasses. He dragged an arm across his forehead, wiping off the sweat that threatened to run into his eyes. As his men fought each other, he walked over to the steps leading into the squad's barracks, sitting down under the shade.

_Girls love a badass man, especially one that's a lieutenant._

Her smile flashed into his mind as he remembered her words. She had such a beautiful smile; it lit up her face, and distracted you from the scars that covered it.

Renji shook his head. Lieutenants can't be distracted by thoughts like that. All emotions that could be considered a burden were supposed to be whipped out during the years at the Academy. If she was here, she would've slapped him upside the head for even thinking about her that way.

But that was the problem. He couldn't get her out of his head. Even during his mission, he felt himself longing for her sarcasm and her laugh. She was always different from Rukia and all the other girls in the Seireitei, but that was both a good and bad thing. Sam's always open and carefree but at times, he'll catch her smile fading and something else surfacing. She's definitely like Rukia when it comes to hiding her real feelings.

"Hey Renji!"

Hinamori Momo and Kira Izuru waved as they approached.

"We were passing by and we heard the-Abarai are you blushing?" Kira smiled cheekily.

"W-What?! No I'm not!" Renji turned away from them, cursing under his breath.

"Aww Abarai-san that's so cute!" Momo clapped her hands together.

"I guess we take blushing two totally different ways," Kira rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Who're you thinking of, Abarai-san?" Momo eagerly sat down next to him, but the red-head faced foreword and sagged his head between his knees.

"I'm not blushing! I just got done training and my body's warm, alright?" he leaned back against the steps and closed his eyes.

"Dang…I thought something happened between you and Kuchiki-san," Momo slumped her shoulders.

Renji smirked, "That's a good joke."

Sure he can laugh at it now but it took him a while to get to this point. She was his first love, and he waited for her for over forty years. But he waited too long, and that stupid orange haired brat had her before he could even brag about his promotion. He was naïve for thinking something as small as that would win her back but he was more than desperate for any excuse to talk to her again. He still had hope, it was slim but still there, until after the battle with Aizen. The way she looked at Ichigo…with such utter awe and hope. She never looked at him like that.

"Well it wouldn't be surprising, after all, you two were friends when you were younger. And at times, I see the similarities between you and Ichigo in your will to fight." Izuru took a seat on Renji's other side.

"Are you comparing me to a fifteen year old?" Renji questioned, peeping one eye open.

"That fifteen year old saved the Seireitei and Karakura Town, mind you," Izuru's eyes met Renji's, making the red-head groan and close them again.

"And saved Rukia-chan!" Hinamori added.

"What is this, an Ichigo fan club?" Renji snarled.

"You know Renji, you should stop trying to compete with him. He has remarkable strength and abilities for a human, and is a special case. If you continue to contend against him, you'll just end up living in his shadow," despite his harsh yet true words, Izuru's eyes softened. "Rukia already respects you and all the hard work you've done, yet you still try to show off for her."

"What're you-" Renji began.

"I'm just saying you should open your eyes and appreciate the ones who were by your side when you were nothing, instead of searching for someone's approval now that you're something."

Renji stared at Izuru, letting his words run through his head and sink in. He then grinned and closed his eyes once more, understanding what he was hinting at. "Geez, when did you become a preacher?"

* * *

**So there ya have it. The first chapter of Sam's super effed up life. If you're confused about anything don't worry, it'll get explained later in another chapter or you can message me and I'll explain it.**

**Also, the title of each chapter is going to be a name of a song that I either love or feel describes Sam and her story. This song is Lost It All by Black Veil Brides. **


	2. My Demons

A tall, lean boy in a brown trench coat strolled through the streets of Tokyo, mindless of the stares he was getting from passersby. Phil ran a hand through his cropped bleached-blonde hair.

A small girl walking hand in hand with her mother looked into his blank white eyes and screamed. "Mommy!" she tugged on the women's arm, "What's wrong with that man's eyes?"

"Mei hunny that's rude to say," the mother sent an apologetic look and continued walking, masking her own horror.

Not that Phil saw it anyway. He couldn't see anything. He and the other lower ranking angels that sided with Lucifer were all blinded after their refusal to follow him into Hell. But in his line of work, it was almost better to be blind. It made killing a hell of a lot easier without having to worry about gore. He was no psychopath that murdered for the fun of it. He simply did whatever he could to move his people closer to their home back in Heaven. That's what lead him to the small coffee shop on the corner.

Phil sat down at a small table in the back of the shop, pulling the trench coat over his frail pale skin. "Where is that bastard?"

"It's always interesting to see what people really think of you when you're not around," a man behind him spoke from behind a newspaper. He tilted it down, revealing deep grey eyes hidden under a top hat.

Phil remained facing forward, "If you're really interested I'll tell it to you to your face."

The man chuckled and turned a page in his newspaper, pretending to read. "Save that for next time. I've got some news you'd like to hear."

Phil pretended to look around the shop. In reality, all he could see were the small flames of the human souls around him. The glowing blaze was how he identified targets and people in general. "I'm interested."

"The girl's been found," he slowly lifted a coffee to his lips, enjoying Phil's angry anticipation. "She's in a place called the Soul Society…no wonder she's vanished for the past six hundred years."

"How do I get there?" Phil questioned quickly.

"It's not a place you can just waltz into," the man folded the newspaper into a small rectangle, "You and your band of misfits are going to have to get creative if you want your prize." Phil groaned, making him smile. "Luckily for you, I've got just the plan."

…

Sam let out a loud grunt and continuously slammed her head on her desk. Her thick curls sent papers flying everywhere.

"You're going to have to heal yourself if you keep doing that, Samantha-san," Captain Unohana sat at her own desk, perpendicular to her lieutenants'. She calmly dipped her pen in ink while Sam continued to deplete her number of brain cells.

"How can _this_ squad have so much paperwork?" she mumbled, resting her forehead against the edge.

"We receive a lot of patients. Every squad receives a roughly even amount of paperwork," her captain continued to sign away.

"Who even does the eleventh division's paperwork? Cause I know Kenpachi sure as hell doesn't and I don't think Yachiru even knows how to write her own name."

"Now Sam you know I only allow kind words to be spoken here..."

"I know I know," she groaned once more before moving her head up onto the desk and lying on the side of her cheek, writing lazily.

Shadows cast over her paper as two figures passed by the window. Judging by their pointy and strange shape, Sam began to perk up at the idea of who they might be.

The door slid open and Renji and Shuuhei stepped in, casually conversing with each other. Sam exaggerated a cross and began to pack up her things.

"Good morning captain Unohana," the two said as they bowed respectfully.

"Good morning lieutenants," the captain nodded and smiled her usual gleeful smile.

"Mind if we steal your lieutenant," Shuuhei asked, "We all planned a beach trip in the world of the living."

"The rest of the lot is waiting by the senkaimon," Renji pointed a thumb behind him.

Unohana looked from the two lieutenants to her own, who was now making puppy eyes at her. She chuckled to herself and went back to her work, "You should take a day off, due to sudden brain trauma."

"Yes!" Sam shot up from her desk, "Thank you captain!" She yelled as she took the two arm in arm and ran out of the building.

…

"Alright, who was the idiot that let Ikkaku in the front row?" Sam shielded her eyes from the sun's blinding reflection off the third seat's head.

"Eh?" Ikkaku turned around just in time to have the volleyball hit the back of his head. His eye began to twitch as the ball landed in the sand with a thump.

"Alright! An ace!" Orihime Inoue cheered from the other side of the net.

"Wow, good one Ikkaku," Sam mumbled as she fixed the truckers hat on her head.

"You're the one who distracted me idiot!" Ikkaku yelled angrily.

"Cause your stupid bald head is blinding the shit outta me!"

"You dragged me to this position in the first place!"

"I thought you wouldn't suck!"

"Hey!" Ichigo stepped in-between the two, holding his hands up. "Can we play a full game without bitching at each other?"

"She's being a-" Ikkaku was cut off when Rukia kicked him in the shin.

"Shut up! Ichigo's right for once," she walked back to the middle-back position where Sam sulked. "Here, you idiots," she snagged the hat off Sam's head and placed it on top of Ikkaku's. "Now can we play?" she groaned, going back to her position as setter.

Sam fixed her hat hair and pulled her hair up into a messy bun, "Fine."

"Send it over Orihime!" Rukia yelled.

"Wait!" Rangiku yelled from the other side of the net, making everyone on both sides groan. "This is getting boring. Let's kick it up a notch."

"It's boring because we can't get a volley going without everyone arguing," Tatsuki mumbled, putting a hand on her hip. Given that Ichigo told his secret to his human friends after the Aizen incident, everyone in the Soul Society thought it was only fair to invite them.

"How bout we turn it into a drinking game?" she raised an eyebrow and smiled cheekily.

"I'm in!" Sam and Shuuhei raised their hands simultaneously despite their opposite locations.

"We can't do that," Renji scratched the back of his head, "There're kids here."

"My dad let me have a sip of his beer once," Keigo shrugged.

"You probably got buzzed too," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"They can have pop or something," Rangiku pointed to the small shack, "They have some there, right Orihime?"

"Y-Yes," Orihime spoke quietly as usual. "But they don't serve alcoholic beverages."

"No matter! We brought our own!" Rangiku pulled three giant bottles of sake from a small bag on a towel. "Orihime, get the soda's please!"

"Do you always have that?" Ichigo questioned.

"Never leave home without it!" Rangiku smiled happily as she set up the bottles on a small table. "Now, the rules are for every ace, you take a shot and every kill, you do a body shot off the person who missed it. And every other point you just take a long drink straight from the bottle!"

"We'll all be plastered in less than ten minutes," Renji ran a hand down his face.

Ikkaku smirked, "This might actually become fun."

"A-Are the body shots really necessary?" Orihime asked timidly as she carried three two liters.

"Rangiku, I'm afraid body shots will prove difficult with you. We might lose a glass if we put it in your chest," Yumichika flipped his 'luscious' hair.

"You'll just have to find it," Rangiku gave him a wink, which immediately caused him and Shuuhei to get never-ending nosebleeds.

"Ew! Get that away from me!" Tatsuki screamed as she booked it away from Shuuhei.

"This is such a bad idea," Sam chuckled to herself, leaning up against Renji's shoulder, "But I'm so excited to see it." She snuck a peek at his naked chest, taking in all of its muscled goodness. _Stop drooling Sam! You can't have him! Remember that! _Her thoughts made her reluctantly look away.

"Just don't screw up, or else you'll be doin' shots outta baby boy over there," Renji pointed to Keigo, watching her eyes follow his finger to the scrawny teen. He laughed when she frowned and gagged in repulsion.

"I think I already just threw up," Sam covered her mouth and Renji grinned.

This time, it was Renji's eyes who wandered. Her body was so much different than the other's. Sam wasn't abnormally tiny like Rukia, or wimpy and skinny like Orihime. She was toned and defined. He didn't realize he was staring until Rangiku's yell made him tear his eyes away.

"Alright! The table is set!" Rangiku ran away from the table of drinks and back to her position in the front row. "Game on!"

Sam turned to walk back to her position, "It's a shame you're not on the other side. I'd miss your kills all day long." She looked over her shoulder and winked at him.

Renji scoffed and spun away. She was always saying things like that and screwing with his mind.

Orihime went back to her previous position, waiting with the ball until everyone was set. She threw the ball in the air and hit it over, with more power than anyone would ever give her credit for. Ikkaku clumsily passed it to Rukia, who gave him a near perfect set. Luckily, he'd watched enough plays before him to figure out how to spike.

Tatsuki dug it up easily, but didn't take enough power out of it. The ball flew a little too close over the net and a little too high above the net, and Rukia took the opportunity to tip the ball back over. Rangiku and Shuuhei both dove, but gravity brought the ball down before they could make it.

"Yes! Rukia, that was so badass!" Sam ran over to her and smacked her butt playfully, making the small shinigami yelp and rub her behind.

"I didn't know you could jump that high," Ichigo gave her a small smile. "Pretty good for a shorty," he ruffled up her hair. Rukia cursed and pushed his hand away, but Sam noticed the smile she was trying to force away.

"Drink up," Ikkaku sneered and picked the ball up from the ground.

Rangiku seemed more than happy to oblige to the order as she charged to the table, with Shuuhei following close behind. The other three teens sulked behind, frowning at the pop as they lifted it to their lips.

"Y'all take it easy over there you crazy kids," Sam yelled in her best old man voice and shook her fist.

"Omaeda!" Ise Nanao smacked the man's chubby hand before he could touch the fresh pork roll. "You'll eat them all before everyone else!"

...

"How can you expect me not to eat them! Pork shiso rolls are my favorite!" Omaeda Marechiyo crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Maybe you could help us!" her voice rang with anger as she set another plate of rolls onto the picnic table.

"Move," Kurotsuchi Nemu spoke in her usual monotone voice as she yanked him out of the bench and placed rice balls where he used to be.

"You don't need to be so rude ya know!" he yelled, rubbing the sand off his arms.

The sound of laughing and chatter stopped Nanao from snapping back at him. As soon as the smell of food made it to their drunken/caffeined noses, they charged in a full sprint. The smell of all the alcohol was enough to make Nanao cover her nose.

"Food!" Ichigo shouted, fighting Ikkaku for a piece of bread they both had hands on.

"Wow! This looks amazing," Orihime politely bowed in front of Nanao and Nemu. "Thank you for the meal!"

"You're very welcome Orihime," Nanao nodded approvingly though frowned soon after when she realized that was the only thank you she was getting.

The group was already digging in. If it hadn't been for the stench of alcohol from their breaths, she would've guessed they hadn't eaten since the morning.

"Are you guys already drunk?" she questioned, flinching as a piece of rice flung onto her cheek.

"Yeah, it's five o'clock somewhere," Sam spat more pieces of rice onto her face, laughing as she did so.

"Your game of fun was terminated prematurely," Nemu stood at the head of the picnic table, observing everyone eat; seemingly unfazed by the chunks of food that were flying onto her.

"Yeah, that's cause Ikkaku got mad and drop kicked the ball into the ocean," Ichigo sent the bald shinigami a death glare.

"That call was bullshit and you know it!" Ikkaku slammed his fist on the table, leaning over and grabbing the teen by his necklace. The two began arguing, threatening to flip over the table of food until Omaeda proved himself useful and stopped them.

"Oh, that reminds me," Rukia turned to Sam, who concentrated on throwing grilled vegetables into Shuuhei's mouth across the table. "Why did you yell 'I'm sorry Wilson' to the ball as it floated away?"

Sam threw one more piece before pausing, her flushed cheeks matching Rukia's. "Obviously you've never seen Cast Away."

"Is that some sort of play?"

Sam laughed, "It's an American film. You have to see it. Tom Hanks is amazing."

"Tom Hanks?"

Sam patted her head, "Just nod your head and say you'll watch it."

"Very well. It'll broaden my horizons and make Ni-sama happy!" her deep indigo eyes glowed with ambition.

"Y-yeah," Sam scrunched her eyebrows and slowly inched away from her.

"A toast!" Rukia stood and raised her plastic cup, "To many more prosperous years and lasting friendships!"

"Those are two totally different things-but okay!" Sam stood and clanged her glass with Rukia's.

The rest of the table followed suit, clanging so ferociously and spirited that the food was ruined with spilled alcohol and water. Even the few that weren't flowing with drunkenness laughed and smiled with genuine happiness.

_Lasting friendships... _Sam shook away the negative thoughts that began to appear in the back of her head. The bonds she made with these people _were_ lasting.

She looked over at Renji, who was waving his Dango stick around in a heated conversation with Ichigo. He rolled his eyes at something the teen said, making his eyes meet hers. She looked away immediately, embarrassed at being caught in the act.

That's when she saw it. The dark and macabre shadow glided across the sand a few steps away from the table. It was black and thick as a curtain; mocking her as it slithered closer to the table.

Trackers. That's the name the fallen angels gave them. The shadows were reminisces of the Fall, and if manipulated correctly, could show key events of the past. More importantly, her past. Though they were undetectable to everyone else but her, she still dreaded their presence. They weren't kidding when they said knowledge is power.

...

Sam took another sip from the water bottle in her hand as she prodded the fire in front of her with a stick. Her skin burned from the day's heat, yet the nightly ocean breeze made her shiver. She had put on her shorts that she had worn earlier, and pulled the hood from her sweatshirt over her head yet she was still cold. The flames from the fire licked at the air and rolled like the ocean waves.

She watched with a smile as the others launched fireworks or poked washed up jellyfish on the edge of the beach. Everyone seemed so…happy. Even Nemu, who didn't seem to have any emotions at all.

"Out of all the people to be sitting over here, I never thought you'd be one of them."

Sam didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. She felt something soft and heavy fall onto her head, and her view of the stars was replaced with blackness. The blanket fell onto her lap before she could pull it from her head.

"What're ya doin' over here?" Renji sat down next to her. He wore baggy grey sweatpants and a loose long sleeved black shirt.

Sam wrapped the blanket around herself, sighing in bliss as the coldness began to fade. "I was feeling a bit sick from the alcohol to be honest. I guess I didn't drink enough water today," she gently shook the bottle in her hand and put it to her lips once more. "What about you?"

Renji shrugged. His shoulders grazed hers, and she finally realized how close he was to her. He pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his hands on his knees. "I was feelin' pretty tired out myself. Ya know, now that I think about it, my back's feelin pretty sore." He reached behind him and grabbed it, "It went through a lot today, since I had to carry the team and all." A mischievous smile spread across his face as he turned to her, waiting for her reaction.

Sam beat him with her empty water bottle, and he laughed all the while. After a few solid hits, she threw the bottle at him, and took her previous sitting position. "Carried the team my ass. Need I remind you who it was that got them hammered just on jump serves?"

Renji chuckled once more, "Yeah my serves were pretty good weren't they?"

"Can you get my water bottle for me?"

"Oh relax, I'm just joking," he snuck a peek over at her and smiled when he saw she was.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a few moments, enjoying these times of peace.

"Hey, um, thanks for the blanket," Sam pulled her hood off and wrapped the blanket tighter around her. "You really saved me there."

"No problem." Renji watched her stare at the flames. The fire's light accentuated her face and the scars that covered it. Today had been the first time anyone besides the usual who see her running saw the entirety of her scars. They all had assumed they covered her body, but the reality of them was harsher than they anticipated. The ones on her back were especially grisly. The skin around them had created a mound, as if to differentiate them from the others.

He'd been meaning to ask. Always meaning to ask what they were from. Despite her being in the fourth squad and hardly ever stepping foot onto the battlefield, their numbers continued to grow.

"Hey…" he mumbled, not entirely sure how to ask. "Can I ask you somethin?"

Sam looked at him, taken aback by his sudden serious tone. "Yeah. What?"

"Those scars…" she flinched and looked away from him. "What are they from?"

She had been waiting for him to ask. It was almost strange to her how he never did when they first met. Sure she'd caught him analyzing them before but never once did he question them. She appreciated his acceptance but knew he deserved to know.

But how could she tell him? How could she tell him thousands of years of controversial information? No. How could she tell him about her real persona? Would he still be as accepting, knowing that he was friends with the girl that's literally been to Hell and back?

What if he turned away from her? She needed him. He was her rock, her best friend…maybe something more. If he rejected her, she wouldn't know what to do.

Sam sighed, sitting straighter and loosening the blanket until it only covered her legs. When she finally spoke, her voice was low. "Renji…what if I told you they were a punishment?"

"What? A…punishment?" he stiffened, "Is someone beating you?!"

She chuckled. It was short and quiet, but Renji knew he heard it. "No you idiot." She shook her head and returned to seriousness, turning her head to look at him once more. It may have been due to the lack of lighting, but her eyes looked more black than green. "A punishment for something I did in the past. I deserve these, and the ones to come."

"Ones to-"

"I'm not good, Renji. You guys…you, Rukia, Ichigo…you're all caring, genuine people. Your souls are pure. But me…" she looked away at the fire, clenching her fists. "My soul's tainted black. Sin has already consumed me, and there's no going back."

Renji just watched her in silence, trying to process what she said. Sin? Why does sin matter? She's already in the Soul Society. Technically all her sins were forgiven, right?

"You're never gonna tell me, are you?"

His question caught her off guard again.

"After all this time, you still don't trust me?"

"That's not it," she spoke so desperately. She pushed herself onto her knees and gripped his forearm, confirming his earlier thought that her eyes were black. "I trust you with my life, Renji. It's just…so complicated…I could never forgive myself if I got you involved."

"What if I want to be involved?" he didn't like the way her eyes drooped right now. "It's obvious that _this_, whatever it is, hurts you. You don't have to bear it on your own."

"But I do, Renji," her grip tightened on his arm, "I care about you too much to see you get hurt."

"I care about you too Sam, and it pains me to see you like this. Whatever you're running from, we're here for you. I'm here for you. The day you put that lieutenant's badge on, you were tied to the Soul Society for eternity. Your problems, are now our problems." She looked away again, so he cupped her cheek in his hand and forced her to look at him. "I don't think you're a bad person, Sam. So you've made mistakes; we all have. You can't keep letting them control you."

Sam put her hands on his, turning her face into his palm. She was torn, fighting the urge to break and confess or leave and walk away. There was always the fear of becoming too close to him in the back of her mind. Love was something that was considered a burden in the Soul Society, and was supposed to be weaned out of their systems. But it was the single thing she Fell for.

"Renji…" she leaned in closer to him, her hand moving from his forearm to his chest; her fingers gripping his t-shirt.

His thumb glided across her cheek until it reached the end of her cheekbone, where it met with his other fingers and moved to the back of her neck. He slowly pulled her closer to him, and she with him. Their lips parted, and they could feel each other's warm breath.

"Hey guys! The finale for the fireworks is coming!" Keigo ran by so fast he didn't even stop to look at their position.

Sam inhaled quickly and shot herself backwards, nearly falling into the fire. Renji caught her by her hand; the only barrier between her and the fire. His lips, which seconds ago was inches from her own, were in a frown.

"Sam I-"

"I'm sorry Renji," her head dropped and she stood straight, pulling her hand away from his. "I'm so sorry." She flashed away before he could see the tears streaming down her face.

Trackers emerged from the shadows of the night, syncing with her own shadow as she ran. Once again, she found herself running from her past. Literally.

* * *

**So I'm going to be posting new chapters every week, hopefully. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**This chapters song was My Demons by Starset.**


	3. Liars and Monsters

Kira Izuru held his hand out behind him, halting the squad members behind him. This was not the scene he had been expecting. The report described the mission as suspicious spiritual activity in the world of the living; most likely hollows. A routine expedition. But what he looked at now…there was no possibility that hollows were involved.

Grey ash covered everything, along with crumbled debris of what used to be a highway system. Tree stumps were all that were left of the forest that the highway ran through. Those that were lucky to survive were now just burnt twigs, easily breakable by the slightest push. Cars became crumbled chunks of metal as they littered the ground. The only color that could be seen was the aged brown puddles of blood.

The lieutenant stepped forward from the forest they had landed in, keeping his hand behind him so his subordinates stayed put. A few steps out he kneeled down, scooping a pile of ashes in his hand.

"It's soft…but it's not like normal ashes from a fire. It's too dark…" Izuru muttered to himself as he stood back on his feet. He spun on his heels to face his men, "Check the perimeter! Practice extreme caution!"

"Yes sir!" the men all nodded before running out of the woods, all heading in different directions.

Izuru pulled a small black pouch from his chest pocket and poured the ashes into it. Whatever it is, ashes or something else, Kurotsuchi will enjoy picking it apart.

A spikey-haired squad member jumped onto one of the broken chunks of cement, running his hands over the spattered blood stains. "This doesn't have any hollow reiatsu on it at all."

A slight breeze blew Izuru's soft blonde hair, along with a small feather. Its golden color stood out against the grey surrounding it. The lieutenant gingerly strode across the wreckage, plucking the feather out from under the shambles of a broken boulder. He examined it, turning it over in his hand before tucking it away with the ashes in his pocket.

"I can't pick up any traces of anything," a member shouted as he stood from probing a pile of broken trees.

"Seems to me like nothing's left here," the same spikey-haired squad member placed his hand under the cement and flipped it over with ease, sending it flying to a jumbled pile of cars.

"Just keep searching!" Izuru yelled, "There must be traces of something." He ran a hand through his bangs and sighed, "Maybe I should've just gone to the beach with the others."

The sound of crunching metal to his left made him jump backwards and unsheathe his sword, sporting a defensive yet intimidating stance once his feet hit the ground.

A man in a tan trench coat crouched on the roof of a car. His head was tilted low enough so his features were blocked by the coat around him. His hands were bunched in his pockets, but it created a bulge big enough for Izuru to assume he was armed. The same dried blood and ashes that covered the ground covered him as well. Though his face was hidden, Izuru knew the man could see him.

"This is Lieutenant Kira Izuru of the third division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads of the Soul Society. State your name and purpose!" he pointed his sword at the mystery figure.

The man immediately straightened, raising his head to show blank white eyes and ghoulish pale skin. "Soul Society?" He jumped from the car, making Izuru tighten his grip on his sword; though the man landed in a bow. On all fours, the man lowered his head, as if he was a dog begging for food. "Thank god you came!"

Izuru approached the man hesitantly. The edge of his sword still pointed at the man's head, which was now at the tip of his feet. By then, his squad had grouped up behind him, arming themselves as well.

"State your name," Izuru repeated, his voice harsh.

"My name is Madson Phil," he spoke quickly and with such desperation Izuru debated putting his sword away. Phil grabbed his feet and looked up at him in distress, "Please! You have to help us!"

"…us?" Izuru questioned, lowering his sword.

As if on cue, more trench coated people emerged from the woods around them. They huddled together, all with the same pale skin, white eyes, and ridden with ash and blood. Despite the empty color of their eyes, Izuru could still see the fear behind them.

Izuru knelt down to Phil and took his hands off his feet. "Did you do this?" He motioned with his hand to the battlefield behind him.

Phil nodded and sniffled like he was on the verge of tears. "I apologize, but we had to. The demons are acting up in preparation of the End Times."

"Did he say demons?" the squad members muttered to each other.

"End Times?" Izuru questioned, quieting his subordinates before turning back to the man at his feet.

"Yes. The balance that you as members of the Soul Society work so hard to maintain is about to be disrupted."

"What do you mean?"

"This world is about to become the battlefield for the final battle between Heaven and Hell."

Izuru's eyes widened, and the once quiet muttering behind him became shouts of disbelief. Distraught over took him, and he found himself unable to yell at his team. He couldn't even stop his own trembling let alone control his squad's. The very idea of the two conflicting places was implausible. As far as he was concerned, the Soul Society was heaven. Could it be that all the talk of higher beings and angels wasn't complete nonsense?

"But with your help," Phil regained his composure and placed his hand on Izuru's shoulder as if they were long time buddy's. "The balance can be restored."

Izuru looked into the man's strange eyes, then to his people, who were still crowded together. They too hid behind their trench coats, but their white eyes watched him with interest. It was strange at how similar they all looked, with only the slightest differences in hair color or the shape of their face.

"How do you know all of this? Why should we believe you?" Izuru stood, his tone taking on seriousness once more; though he helped Phil to his feet as well.

"Because. As angels, we cannot lie."

A shadow began to cast over Izuru's face as his eyes widened once again. His ears filled with the sound of ruffling feathers, which was oddly similar to a shaking bush, and the cracking of ligaments as they were pushed to their limit. Then, finally, with a loud whoosh, he was left staring in awe.

…

Sam watched the ripples in her coffee spread as she stirred her spoon. She was such an idiot last night. Now Renji's _really_ gonna avoid her. Should she apologize to him? How would she even begin? Just stroll up to him and be all 'Hey, sorry bout last night. I got this weird problem with relationships, it's kind of a long, dumb story. But hey, at least we don't have to worry about the whole awkward encounter in the morning, am I right?' The sad part is, that's probably exactly how she'd say it.

"Sam!"

A muffin nailed the girl in the head, sending crumbs and blueberry bits all over Orihime's living room.

"Ow! Rangiku did you really have to throw it that hard?!" Sam rubbed her forehead and scowled. She'll be picking muffin chunks out of her hair all day.

"Well you shouldn't be zoning out like that. You're missing vital information about my night," Rangiku placed her elbow on the small table in front of her and bit into a muffin roughly.

"Samantha-san, you've been acting strange since last night," Orihime spoke quietly as she stirred her own coffee. "When you left early last night, you seemed very troubled." When the two girls simply stared at her, she shrugged and turned her attention back to her coffee, "I may not be strong like you guys, but I can make up for it in intuition."

Sam ran a hand through her hair, flopping her curls onto one side of her head. "Nah. I was just tired."

"That's funny," Rangiku finished her muffin and reached for another, "Renji said the same thing last night when _he_ left." She smiled cheekily, "Spill it."

"Abarai-san? You like Renji?" Orihime perked up as she leaned in closer to Sam.

"Of course she does! Don't you see the two together? They're practically soul mates!"

"Did something happen last night?" Orihime became the typical teenage girl, eager to listen to the latest juicy gossip.

Sam let out a long sigh and rubbed her face. She couldn't drop the cliché 'it's complicated' bomb, nor could she explain exactly why it could never work. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place for the second time. Luck obviously wasn't on her side this week.

"It did!" Rangiku started bouncing up and down. "Something happened and you're keeping it from us!"

"Oh please tell us Samantha-san! It'll never leave this table!"

Sam smirked and lifted her cup of coffee, "Yeah. I'd believe that if Rangiku's mouth wasn't as big as her boobs."

"It is not! I only slip every once in a while when I'm drunk…" Rangiku whined.

"Which is pretty much every day," Sam rolled her eyes and drank her coffee.

"Not every day...Huh?" she looked down at the corner of the table where a small cell phone was buzzing. Rangiku reached over and opened the flip phone, reading the message to herself.

"What is it?" Sam asked after biting into a muffin. She was relieved the attention was away from her and hoped it would stay that way.

"It's a message from Soul Society. They say all Lieutenant's must come back immediately for a joint meeting," Rangiku's brow creased with confusion as she closed the phone.

"Joint meeting? As in captains and lieutenants? That only happens in dire emergencies," Sam stuffed the rest of the muffin into her mouth.

"I guess times of peace are always short lasted," Rangiku groaned and stood up. "Thanks for letting us stay here Orihime but we've gotta go."

Orihime smiled and nodded, "No problem! If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know!"

"Even if we didn't tell you, you and Ichigo would still find a way to get involved," Sam smiled at her and stuffed another muffin into her mouth. Her smile was short lived when a Tracker materialized from the shadows of the hallway to their right. It danced in a figure eight, making swirling movements like the coffee in her cup did minutes ago.

Ignoring the shivers that went up her spine, she followed Rangiku in the opposite direction. One bonus of being in the fourth division, limited missions in the world of the living. Hence, less time spent haunted by those stupid things.

…

"How was your vacation, Samantha-san?" Unohana smiled kindly at her lieutenant. They walked side by side down the long, wide hallway that lead to the meeting room.

"It was fun…yet interesting," she knew she couldn't lie to her captain. Orihime's 'intuition' was nothing compared to Unohanas'. It was like a freakin sixth sense.

Though it wasn't entirely a lie. She really did have fun with everyone. And it was interesting watching everyone's reactions to the body shots. But she always finds herself dwelling on the negative times more than the positive ones; though she really wished she didn't.

Her captain chuckled, "Those always make for the best memories."

A smile slowly spread across her face until she mirrored her captain's laugh. "Yeah. I guess they do."

"Captain Unohana, Lieutenant Daitenshi," Sasakibe Chōjirō stood in front of the giant open doors that lead into the room. He bowed his head slightly as Unohana returned his greeting. The lieutenant glided to the side, allowing the captain to lead the way into the room.

Sam awed at the design and largeness of the room. It was fairly plain; the only furniture being a chair for the Head Captain to sit in. The walls were a deep burgundy red, with the floor being light wooden tiles. Some captains had already taken their places in two lines facing each other, acting as a path leading up to the big man himself, with the even-numbered squads on the left and the odd-numbered squads on the right. Which meant their spot was right next to…shit.

She stood next to her captain and awkwardly slid into her spot next to her captain, careful not to bump Renji who was (of course) positioned right next to her. Pretending to be distracted by the room, she bit her lip and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"So what, you're not even gonna talk to me now?" Renji questioned, staring down at her with angry brown eyes.

In surprise, she stopped rocking, leaving her body in an awkward position. "What? No!" she said a little too desperately, making him cock his head to the side. "I just…suck at saying I'm sorry."

He stared at her a few seconds longer, then chuckled. "Yeah, you really do. Just save it for later."

She smiled up at him in admiration. "Thanks." Feeling herself relax again, she began to rock back and forth once more. "So any idea what this is about?"

Renji shrugged, "I guess these people confronted Izuru when he was on a mission. They said that they needed the Soul Society's help."

"Our help?" Sam scrunched her face, "Since when has someone asked us for help? Usually we're their enemy before we even know what's going on."

"I know it's strange, but it must be pretty serious if they want lieutenant's here too," he motioned with his head to the spots across the line from them. "Supposedly, Izuru's escorting them to the meeting. That's why he's not here yet."

Sam looked at the vacant spot in front of her. The spot designated for the fifth division was absent of a captain and lieutenant. The order skipped from one straight to five, leaving Momo to be the only representative for the fifth division. Though it was still debatable whether not she was back in the right mental state to act as captain.

Before she could speak again, their attention was drawn to the open doors, where the sound of footsteps could be heard.

Sam wasn't sure which stopped first, her breathing or her rocking. She'd seen that god awful trench coat too many times, and those vacant eyes still haunt her dreams.

Phil walked into the room, hands tucked into the pockets of his coat. Izuru held onto his forearm, not forcefully but rather reassuringly, as he walked closely behind him. The flames that stood as the souls of the captain's burned brightly, so much so that he refused to look directly at them. The lieutenants beside them were much easier to bear with, and he opted to look at them instead. Thankfully he did, for that's when he spotted her, for the first time since their last battle. Her flame burned gold, whereas the rest were blue. _Funs over, Sam, _he thought to himself as he came to a stop in front of the head captain.

"Your name, young man," Head Captain Yamamoto spoke, tilting his head up as the analyzed the tiny man before him.

"Madson Phil," his voice was strong as compared to when he first spoke to Izuru. Phil stood straight; strong and confident.

Sam's lungs began to burn, forcing her to inhale loudly. _Phil? The Outcasts are here? In the Soul Society?_

"According to what you told Kira Izuru, you claim to be an angel," Yamamoto waited for the outbursts around him to quiet down before continuing, "In all my years in the Soul Society I have yet to hear nor see any evidence that would prove the existence of these biblical creatures. Show all of us here what you showed the lieutenant."

Phil chuckled, apparently unaware that the atmosphere around him had become tense. "With all due respect sir, I disagree with your second statement-but I will oblige."

Sweat began to pile up on Sam's forehead. _He knows._

Phil took his time removing his coat, folding it nicely over his arm before turning around to face the captains. With a slight smirk, his dead eyes found Sam and he unfolded his wings. Though, they weren't the beautiful white or gold that many people dreamed. They were tattered and frayed, practically caked with dirt. The awe that was written on everyone's face, including Byakuya's, was replaced with utter disgust. Despite the displeased remarks around him, Phil kept smiling at her.

Sam furrowed her brow, staring right back at him. _Is he just here to toy with me?_

"What kind of joke is this?" Zaraki Kenpachi laughed and reached for his sword, "Just let me kill em for wasting our time."

"Those are hardly wings," Hitsugaya Toshiro scoffed.

Phil held up a hand, "I may have told a little white lie."

"Head Captain, let me kill him!" Zaraki lunged forward, only to be blocked by Captain Kurotsuchi.

"The boy does seem to be mocking us, and that will go unforgiven. But," he fished in his chest pocket for some papers, "I analyzed the ash and feather that was given to me by Izuru, and analyzed its composition. It seems there was some reishi on it that matches the reishi we took from Hell. Other than that, we have nothing. Perhaps we could borrow one of yours for further testing?"

Phil inched away from the creepy captain, until he created a safe distance. "Well I take back my previous statement then," Phil turned back to face the head captain, "You really haven't encountered our kind before. Those ashes were the remains of an angel or demon, but considering the battle that had taken place just before your arrival, that feather must have belonged to a demon."

"The feather was gold, shouldn't something that allies itself with the leader of hell have something…I dunno…black?" Kyoraku questioned.

Phil shook his head, "How stereotypical of you to assume that. Wing color varies, no matter what side of the spectrum they side on. What separates angels from demons is the tattoo of a sun on the back of one's neck; that is the symbol of Lucifer."

"Then what happened to your wings?" Renji spoke this time, making everyone turn their eyes on the lieutenant.

_Let's see how he gets himself out of this one,_ Sam smirked at the thought. The real reason his wings were so ragged was because he had such a weak rank. The higher up you are, the more glorious your wings became.

"That brings me back to my little white lie," Phil pulled his wings back in, sporting small slits in the back of his navy sweater. "I _used_ to be an angel. It would be more suiting to call me a fallen angel. But, I have chosen to side with the righteous, and I'm in the process of retrieving my previous status."

_Chosen to side with the righteous? That's such bullshit. He wants to side with whoever will take him back, which is currently neither. He lost his chance a long time ago with the rest of the Outcasts. _Sam bit her lip as she fought back the urge to speak.

"Enough chatter," the head captain regained control over the room. "If by chance we believe you, what brings you to the Soul Society, asking for our help?"

"Well, I figured it was only right to alert you- the protectors of the living world- of the upcoming war that could shatter that same world," a smirk spread across his face as he once again caught their attention.

"Would this war involve the demons you spoke of before?" Kyoraku Shunsui tilted up the straw hat he always hides his face under.

Phil nodded, draping an arm over his chest and resting an elbow on the same arm. He gripped his chin, as if he was about to delve into a long lecture. "Precisely. You see, the balance between the fallen angels that chose to side with Lucifer and the fallen angels that chose to side with Heaven are currently at balance. But, there is one fallen angel that has yet to choose."

"And their decision will tip the scale," Sui-Feng finished for him.

Sam suspiciously cocked her head to the side. _Where exactly is he going with this? Have I been out of the loop for so long that everyone has chosen sides already?_

"Indeed. That will trigger the End Times, a final battle between Heaven and Hell to see who really is strong enough to control the Throne."

"So you're asking us to fight with you?" Ukitake Jushiro asked, concern overlapping his usual happy tone.

Phil shook his head, "This war is something we want to avoid at all costs. We have reason to believe that this undecided angel will chose Lucifer, and give him the final manpower he needs to succeed the Throne. But if we were to erase this angel, the balance would remain, and the war can be avoided completely."

"So you want us to do your dirty work and kill this person?" Kuchiki Byakuya asked in a deep voice, narrowing his eyes at Phil.

"Not even that. Just hand them over to us and we'll take care of it from there," Phil's voice softened to a whisper.

Silence filled the room as everyone contemplated the plan. Sam shifted awkwardly. _That can't be right. Everyone shuns the Outcasts. Their loyalty doesn't matter as far as the balance goes. Phil may be telling the truth that he believes he's sided with God, but there's no way he's officially sided with Him. And who would even tell the Outcasts about the mystery angel's possible choice? Their only allies are themselves…unless…_

Sam's widened eyes shot up and met Phil's. He smiled devilishly at her and put his trench coat back on.

_No. He couldn't mean-_

"This angel could be hiding anywhere, and we have no means of finding them," Unohana spoke up beside Sam, making her jump.

"Ahh but we do. You see, this angel is special," Phil ran a hand coolly through his chopped blonde hair. "She has defining…" he began to walk down the aisle of captains, tapping his chin as he thought of the right word. "Scars."

"She?" The Head Captain spoke. "So you already know who it is?"

"Oh yes," Phil turned quickly to give the captain a nod, "It seems she's been hiding from us."

Sam took multiple steps back, clutching her head.

"Sam, are you alright?" her captain turned around to watch her with worried eyes.

"Hiding…" Phil stood in the spot Sam used to be in. "Here." He cocked his head to the side, taunting her. "Isn't that right, Gabrielle?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Sam, widened in shock. Sam kept her eyes locked on Phil, who smiled, pleased with the yelling that now filled the room.

"Gabrielle?!"

"How is that possible?"

"Does that mean-"

_I'm not good. _Sam's words ran through Renji's head. He stared at her in disbelief. It can't be her. Then that would mean everything…everything they'd been through was just a cover up? "Sam, is this true?"

She broke her stare with Phil to look at Renji. His eyes pleaded her to say no, but she'd lied to him long enough. "I'm sorry." The pain in his eyes then, the sheer disappointment was a mirror image of Lucifer's on the day she lost it all.

The sound of blazing winds filled everyone's ears as Sam unleashed her wings. Now those, those were the wings people dreamed of. They were blindingly bright, sparkling even.

She screamed in agony and anger and charged at Phil. Her hands were at his throat within seconds, and with a single flap of her wings, she pushed them across the room and through the wall. The speed was so fast, Phil couldn't release his own wings without risking them snapping from the pressure. All he could do was fight to breathe as she tucked her own wings back in, letting them fall hundreds of feet to the ground below.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? Shit pretty much hit the fan in this chapter and it really only gets worse from here on out so I hope you guys don't get too attached to characters :D**

**Please review and let me know of any questions or suggestions! This chapters song was Liars and Monsters by Escape the Fate.**


	4. Skeletons

Captains Sui-Feng and Ukitake sprinted to the fresh hole in the wall, looking down at the two falling angels. Sam's wingspan was so large it blocked their view of anything else besides the silver feathers.

"It seems we are in trouble once again," Shunsui let out an exhausted sigh. "What do you want us to do old man?"

Yamamoto tapped his fingers against his cane as he thought. "Hmmm," he stalled, but due to his age, it came out more like a grunt. "The Soul Society cannot handle any more casualties that come with war. We are still short staffed due to the battle with Aizen, and some are still in recovery. I'd rather end one life rather than thousands."

"Captain you couldn't possibly be-" Captain Ukitake started.

"In order to avoid another possible war, the girl must be killed."

"But we didn't even hear her side yet!" Rangiku yelled, stepping out of the line.

"Her guiltiness was confirmed when she attacked," Yamamoto smacked his cane on the floor, "She is a nascence that will be solved promptly."

"That nascence has saved many lives in these past wars and has been part of the Gotei Thirteen for centuries. And now you wish to kill her without a second thought?" Ukitake blurted.

"She is replaceable. The living world, is not," the Head Captain said nonchalantly. "Sui-Feng."

"Yes sir!" the petite captain flashed before him, bowing her head down respectfully.

"Take the Onmitsukido and find her."

"Yes sir!" she turned on her heel only to be stopped by his voice.

"And Sui-Feng," he waited for her movement to stop, "Ensure her death, for deceiving the Gotei 13."

…

Renji silently followed his captain. The events that occurred moments before left his mind and his stomach in a whirlwind. It all made sense; but it didn't.

Sam being a fallen angel, and her being the only one left to choose must've been the secret she was talking about on the beach. He understood why it would be difficult for her to drop a bomb like that on him.

But the whole siding with the Devil thing- that wasn't Sam. The side of her he knew, the stupidly sarcastic and care-free Sam, would never go that low. She always talked about having a rocky past, and wanted to move on from that. Hell, so did he. But she gave no signs of having a dark side to her. And even if she did at one point in her life, she would've made the decision already.

And what the hell was up with the Gabrielle thing? Was that her real name? Where the hell did 'Sam' come from?

"Renji."

Byakuya's monotone voice broke him from his thoughts. He still faced forward, leading the way down the wooden passageway.

"Yes captain," Renji answered with his usual robust tone.

"You were close with her, correct? With Daitenshi Sam?"

"Yeah," his voice was quiet as he looked down at his feet.

Byakuya snuck a look back at his lieutenant, noticing his depressed demeanor. He looked forward again before asking, "What do you plan to do about it?"

"What?"

"Are you going to abandon your post and assist the enemy once again?"

Renji understood; he was referring to the past situation with Rukia. He did abandon his duties and assist Ichigo in saving her, but it took him longer than it should have to do it. He almost lost her because he couldn't get over his inferiority complex for her brother, his captain. But he wasn't going to make that mistake again. This time, he'll be the hero.

But wait, was his captain- the infamously strict Kuchiki Byakuya- telling him to abandon his post again?

"I fight who I see fit as an enemy, and I do not see Sam as an enemy."

The captain stopped before the doors to his office, his back still facing him. "…I see." Then, the captain entered his office without so much as a glance at his lieutenant.

"Renji…" the large chested lieutenant quietly approached him just as his captain closed the doors.

"Rangiku?" her name came out as more of a question than a statement. The tenth division lieutenant didn't linger in his squad unless she was with Sam or looking for a drinking buddy.

"I didn't know who else to talk to about this…" the usually confident Rangiku still stood feet away from him. "But I figured you were against her capture as well."

"So you overheard my talk with the captain," Renji said with a sigh and she nodded in response.

"You saw them too, didn't you?" she took a step and cleared the space between them to a comfortable distance. "The two diagonal scars on his back where his wings protruded from?"

Renji nodded. He actually did notice them back then, but figured the mental notes he took were better kept to himself; until now. "Yes. They resembled Sam's. But his wings were nasty, not ones I'd expect from someone who chose to side with…" he gestured upwards, still not comfortable with using the word God.

Rangiku nodded, "His eyes struck me as odd as well. His pupils never adjusted to the light, and he blinked only three times during his whole speech-two traits that are abnormal for seeing eyes. So I did a slight test, and held up my hand whenever he looked in our direction. Not once did he acknowledge it."

"So…you think he's blind?"

"Another quality uncharacteristic of someone who is an ally of God," she fiddled with the back of her uniform while she thought.

Renji hid his surprise with a nod. Not once did he ever think she actually used her brain for thinking. "So who do we wanna interrogate first?"

…

Sam winced as she tucked her wings in, taking refuge in the canopy of trees in the outskirts of the Seireitei. She was lucky to have gotten Phil out of her way so quickly-for now. As soon as they were ten feet from the ground, she was able to use Bakudo number sixty two and shot rods into his back. They embezzled themselves into his wing scars and rendered him unconscious and immobile until someone removed them. That's the major weakness of an angel.

She rubbed her scars. It'd been centuries since she last used her wings, and well, sore was an understatement. Even thinking about extracting them again sent paralyzing pain through her body. The rest of her escape will have to be done on foot…or flash step.

"Here! Her reiatsu leads this way!" a man's voice shouted. He was still far away, but he was close enough for her to reach to her side and grab her zanpakuto.

She untied the sash from around her waist and held the sheathed sword out in front of her, sighing as she slowly wrapped her fingers around the hilt. Her feather still hung from it, even after all the missions she's been on since she first got it back at the Academy. Granted, it doesn't get much use but with all her running around it somehow managed to stay on.

"Damn, he's gonna be pissed," she closed her eyes and took deep breaths, calming herself until she was in her inner world.

It was dark and eerie, and the air was suffocatingly thick. The darkness expanded, and she stepped forward; standing on the top of a gravestone. She kneeled down to read it, but the headstone was blank. She looked up and around, finding herself in a foggy graveyard. The mucky ground beneath her feet sank as she walked around the other gravestones, reading them with a cross look. All of them were blank.

A black raven perched on a tree branch above the gravestones, cocking its head to the side.

"Kamibaransu!" Sam yelled as she spun around, waiting for him to appear somewhere. Her only response was her own voice as it bounced back to her. "Talk to me damnit!"

"Three hundred years…" a deep voice echoed, making her take a few steps back. "You don't so much as speak to me…and now you come here expecting me to bow at your feet?"

Despite the fear she had of her own sword, she kept the strength in her voice. "You bow to no one; not even to me. I know you're disappointed in me as your wielder and you're pissed that I've kept you locked away in here, but I need your help now."

He was silent, but she could almost feel his hesitation as he was thinking. He hated her, she knew that. They never really got along when she first discovered him because of his unnecessary wrath when fighting. It brought out a part of her she wanted to keep hidden, the part of her that made them equals.

Sam got on her knees, the dampness from the ground climbing up her legs. "I'm not asking you to forgive me. If your hatred for me gives you resolve and strength, then so be it. But if you even get the slightest enjoyment from this existence, then help me to remain alive and cooperate with me."

There was a long pause before for the first time ever she heard him chuckle. "Oh Sam, you have never been so wrong." His voice changed from an echo to a solid, rusty voice as he manifested in front of her. His deep brown hair went down to his shoulders, and his matching eyes stared into her own. His body was covered in a black haze, but it cleared enough for her to see a sword in his hand. Though he had a normal voice, his mouth refused to move; due to the stiches that sealed it shut. "I do not despise you for your lack of use of me. I despise you for ignoring the power that has been so generously given to you."

Sam narrowed her eyes at him but stared at him in silence.

"But I believe sooner or later you will succumb to that power, and until you do, I cannot let you kill us both because of your ignorance." He took the sword in his hand and shoved it through her stomach.

Sam opened her eyes, gripping her stomach instinctively. Remembering her situation, she picked up her sword and held it out in front of her. "Despite the fact that I hope you go bald…thank you, Kamibaransu. You'll get a lot of action now." Her eyes narrowed as the air around her thickened. "You know, for assassins, you guys don't hide your spiritual pressure very well."

"There's no need for us to hide it," Sui-Feng watched from the ground as the girl nonchalantly jumped from the tree. "A little pest from squad four is hardly a threat."

Sam chuckled to herself, her head facing the ground. She shifted her weight to one side as she lifted her sword and pointed its tip at the captain. "You're right. But like a pest, no matter what tricks you use, you'll never be able to kill me."

Now it was the captain's turn to laugh. "We'll see about that. I'll squash you like the bug you are."

Sam's head raised, completely blank of any emotion. "Resurrect, Kamibaransu." The feather tied onto the end of the hilt wrapped around her hand, stretching itself out along her forearm and embedding itself into her skin.

Sui-Feng watched the feather curiously, then turned her attention back to the sword. It hadn't changed at all; it still kept its normal katana shape. She laughed, slowly pulling her own sword from her back, "That's it?! You expect to defeat me with a regular sword? Don't be so naïve!" By the time she finish speaking, her sword was completely unsheathed; initiating the Onmitsukido to fight.

Sam moved the tip of her sword to the men charging at her, "Kanzen Saimin."

Sui-Feng watched as the girl defeated her men easily, moving on to the next group that charged at her. She tilted her head up as she observed the girl's fighting style. Not once did she use the sword to cut them, or counter their attacks from their smaller swords. She seemed on the defense the entire time, using strength and momentum to throw the men aside, or flashing away from them only to end up behind them and stun them with her hilt. _She's not attacking._

"What? Are you afraid to hurt the men that you believe to be allied with?" Sui-Feng jumped into the canopy that Sam was in minutes ago. "Just because you wear that lieutenant's badge doesn't mean you are still a member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads! You are our enemy! We want you dead! So fight! Fight like you have the slightest chance of surviving!"

"The slightest chance?" a voice whispered in her ear, making the captain freeze.

Her eyes traveled down to the battlefield, where one of her men had stabbed her through the chest. The figure fizzed away, like a hollow once it's been killed.

"Bakudo number sixty one, Rikujōkōrō." Sam lightly put a finger on the captain's shoulder, summoning six short, wide beams of light into the captain's midsection, rendering her immobile.

"Captain!" her men yelled, realizing where their enemy was.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro," the previous Sam had reappeared below, just finishing drawing a circle with the tip of her sword. A sinister smile spread across her face as their captain screamed from above.

"No! You idiots! Run!"

But it was already too late. The ground underneath their feet had already frozen; including their feet. As quick as the snap of fingers, the ice block froze everything within its circumference, growing until it reached the sky. Every single body was frozen inside, including Sam, until the body fizzed away for the last time.

"You were the naïve one," Sam said, jumping from the branch she shared with the captain onto one next to it. "Surely you noticed it in the beginning."

The captain stared at her with blazing eyes, fighting the kido spell to no avail. Then she realized it. Kanzen Saimin. That was Aizen's zanpakuto's ability. "You-"

Sam nodded. "Kamibaransu's ability is to manifest the abilities of anything it fights in shikai form, even if only once. So I hypnotized you and your men into thinking that I was fighting them down here, when I really hid, waiting for an opening to attack you. I knew once you were gone, getting rid of them would be simple."

"But they killed you. The hallucination should have failed then."

"Not if I made them think that they killed me. I killed the hallucination myself, and then brought it back."

"You bitch!" she spat, leaning forward and knocking herself off the branch. She crashed through branches before finally meeting the ground. As if on cue, the ice holding her men captive, shattered; creating a nostalgic rain of ice. She closed her eyes in shame and buried her face into the ground.

Something plopped onto the ground next to her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and dragged her head to see specks of ice piling onto the fourth division's lieutenant badge.

…

Phil gasped for air and shot up, reaching unconsciously at the scars on his back.

"This was in your scars," Lindsey, a dirty blonde annoyance held the blue-white glowing rod in her hand. The rest of the Outcasts stood behind her, waiting orders from their leader.

With a grunt, Phil grabbed the rod and crushed it in his hand. "Where is she?"

"It seems only one captain and a group of her men went after her," Lindsey explained in a monotone voice.

"And the result?"

"She escaped."

Phil's nostrils flared, and he began to shake with anger. Then he suddenly became calm again; an eerie smile spreading across his face. "So they're not gonna take us seriously, eh?" He looked up at the building where the captains all were once in and chuckled. "Outcasts, it's time for part B."

They all nodded and divided themselves into two groups, with Lindsey leading one pack and Phil leading the other.

"Lindsey dear," Phil put a hand on her head, "Do you remember the man I told you about? Aizen Sosuke?"

* * *

**There ya have it, Sam's shikai. The whole manifestation thing is super overdone I know, but it's super useful for another fact about Sam that you won't get to find out until next chapter :] Like usual, please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**This chapters song is Skeletons by Heartist.**


	5. And the Snakes Start to Sing

_"Okay Sam!" Hinamori Momo yelled, lowering her katana. Her face was round and soft with youth, which was heightened by the short pig-tails that rested on her shoulders. "You're up!" The afternoon breeze blew her red Academy uniform around her small body._

_Sam groaned from her spot on a branch. She wore the same red uniform as Momo, but her long curls were tied into a thick braid that laid on her shoulder. Her head rested under her arms as she rested on the branch, soaking up the sun's rays. "Ehhhh you guys can keep goin'. I'm fine right here." Most of her scars were hidden by the large uniform, but there were enough to make people wonder just how many there were._

_"Samantha-san, you're getting lazier by the day," Kira Izuru poked her with the edge of his sword. His uniform was blue, and the blonde bang that usually covered his eye now barely passed his forehead._

_"Okay, ow!" Sam swatted away his sword, rubbing her leg. "I'm not being lazy! I just don't train every five seconds."_

_"Training is the only thing we **can** do," Izuru frowned. _

_"Then keep goin. You'll be better than me in no time, and I'll be the first to pat you on the back," Sam said sarcastically, closing her eyes and shifting herself until she was comfortable._

_Izuru scoffed, "I already am better than you."_

_"See! No time at all!"_

_Momo sulked as the two bickered, looking around to find some other entertainment. A smile spread across her face once more once a familiar red blob entered the clearing. "Renji! Good afternoon!"_

_"Hey," he gave a small wave and smile as he approached the group. "You guys are out late."_

_"Renji!" Sam perked up too fast, making her loose her balance and fall from the branch; landing flat on her face._

_Renji looked unamused, "Idiot." _

_Sam lifted her head groggily, only to laugh. "Well if I'm already an idiot, then that fall won't do too much damage."_

_Renji rolled his eyes, "Are ya comin' or what?"_

_"Eh? Where're you going?" Momo asked._

_"Renji's getting some more tattoos, and he promised I could go with him," Sam said as she pushed herself up, dusting off her legs._

_"More tattoos?" Izuru questioned, "How many are you gonna get?"_

_Renji shrugged, "Dunno yet. Till I'm satisfied. Sam! Let's go!"_

_"Kay!"_

_…_

_"So you want this design on your side?" the old man questioned. He had unusually tan skin, and a chubby face covered with thick lenses. Why Renji trusted this man with permeant ink was unknown to her. But then again, they were in the middle of Rukongai, so she wasn't surprised._

_Renji nodded, "Yes sir."_

_"Right this way," the old man said as he led him into the back of his shop. He pushed back a raggedy green cloth and held it back as they entered. The room was relatively small, with pictures of drawn designs and figures decorating the walls. A long couch that looked like the armrests had been ripped off sat in the middle of the room._

_Sam raised her eyebrows at him, but Renji just shrugged and laid down on the torn couch._

_"There's another chair over there," the old main pointed before taking his own chair in front of his supplies._

_"Alright," Sam said skeptically as she noticed the small wooden chair the man pointed to. There were small red blotches on it, but she pretended that it wasn't probably blood stains. She dragged it across the dirt, filling the room with dust._

_"Now, that's a pretty painful spot," the man said as he cleaned his utensils with a rag._

_"That's why I'm here," Sam smiled down at Renji happily. He smiled slightly before looking away, praying he wasn't blushing._

_The old man chuckled to himself, "Ah, young love. I remember those days."_

_"U-Uh, we're not-" Renji started._

_"He wishes I was his girlfriend," Sam said jokingly._

_"Well, girlfriend or not, he's gonna need you," the man spun around, holding a small container of ink in one hand and the needle in another. "Now, are we ready?"_

_Renji nodded, straight-faced as he stared up at the ceiling. He bit his lip as the needle began to dig into his skin. For some reason, he felt something warm on his hand and let his eyes wander down. Sam had wrapped her hands around his and was watching intently as the man did his work, as if what she was doing was normal. "S-Sam…"_

_She looked over at him with her big, innocent green eyes. "Don't worry Renji. Squeeze my hand with all your might if you got to. Do whatever you gotta to take your mind off the pain, kay?"_

_He nodded, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks once more. He definitely wasn't concentrated on the tattoo now._

Sam shook the memory from her head as she passed the small tattoo shop in Rukongai. That memory now was only a burden, serving as a reminder of the friendships she now had to abandon. It always ends this way; short periods of happiness followed by agonizingly-long periods of regret and dejection.

_This is becoming too hard, _Sam thought to herself. Shoulders bumped against hers as she walked down the busy streets, but she was too deep within her own thoughts to care.

_Five thousand years…five thousand years I've been running from them…from Him. _She shook her head and stuck out her hand, chanting the hado spell quietly to herself. _I just can't do this anymore._

"Shakkaho," she condensed the small red orb and tossed it behind her. The explosion was minute, but enough to make the citizens around her begin to both scream and run away or flock to the damaged area. Venders abandoned their tables and shops to see the action themselves.

Sam used the distraction to steal a black cloak from one of the venders, wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling the hood over her head before turning down a dark alley way.

…

Lindsey held her arm out, signaling the other Outcasts behind her to stop. Ever so cautiously, she craned her neck around the wall they leaned against, waiting for the small flames that were the souls of the first division squad members as they ran in the other direction. Once they were out of sight, the group followed her to a small but long wooden building.

"I don't understand," a small girl, Annabelle, asked. "What are we doing here?"

"According to Phil, these are the first division's barracks," Lindsey explained calmly.

"And what of them?" Thomas asked, taking a defensive stance next to Annabelle.

"It's not what they are," Lindsey explained, putting her hands on both of their shoulders. "It's what's below them."

She closed her eyes, and they slowly began to sink into the ground. Annabelle and Thomas scrunched their faces as they passed through the thick, crumbly dirt. Then, the dirt vanished and was replaced with the sensation of falling. Their eyes whipped open as they glided through the ceiling of a dimly lit room. They quickly descended through the room; their feet already passing through the floor when the head of a man bound to the wall by shackles lifted.

The flames of the people in the room were big and thick, representing their strength. Or rather what it used to be. The flames were too dim for them to be considered a threat. Whoever these people were, they had lost hope and become weak.

They continued their decent until Lindsey let go of their shoulders and they landed on hard tile. It was the eighth level, if Thomas had counted correctly, but the flame of the soul this time wasn't frail like the others. It still glowed brightly, and flickered wildly as if there was an invincible wind.

Aizen Sosuke stirred underneath the black straps that bounded him to his chair. He couldn't see, and his senses may have faded in his time in Muken, but he could feel their presence. No one had come through the gated door, and judging by the sound their feet made when they landed, they came from above.

How interesting.

"Aizen Sosuke," Lindsey approached the flame, holding her hand out so she could find his face. Once her fingers found it, they began to tear at the straps around his mouth and eyes. "Congratulations, we accept your deal."

Aizen stared at the girl before him. Her eyes were repulsive; actually her looks in general were repulsive. But he remembered those eyes, and the name of the people who were damned to them.

Thomas and Annabelle were working on the rest of the straps around his body when the man chuckled.

"I don't recall making any deals recently…unless you speak of the opportunity I proposed to you months ago," he smiled cockily at the girl, but she obviously couldn't see it. "Sadly, I do not have the manpower I did back then, so that previous plan is out of the question."

"We didn't exactly like your first plan," Lindsey said, "So we waited for another opportunity. We weren't going to involve you at all actually, but Castiel seems to have taken a liking to you, and insisted that you be included."

Aizen's eyes widened at the mention of his name. The demon's menacing grey eyes were as unnerving as the girl's before him. "I refuse to agree to this unless I hear the details of this new plan."

"Castiel is waiting for you right now," Lindsey said as she fumbled in the pockets of her trench coat.

Aizen clenched his jaw but let Thomas and Annabelle help him stand up, steadying him by his forearms. While they did that, Lindsey pulled out a small red jewelry box. She opened it carefully, using two fingers to yank out the black Tracker that squirmed in her hold. With a flick of her wrist, it flattened out into a long rectangle. She dragged her finger down the center until it flapped open, revealing a dimension speckled with white star-like dots.

"After you, Aizen-sama," Lindsey increased the shadows' height so the prisoner could fit through. Once she was the only one left, she pulled out a feather, and dropped it. The shiny silver feather took it's time gently floating until it eventually landed on the chair Aizen was bound to moments ago.

…

"This way Renji," Rangiku took a sharp turn left into a new batch of trees.

"Yeah," he followed a ways behind her, distracted by the lieutenant's badge in his hand. Sam taking off her badge could mean so many different things. They hadn't made any contact with Phil or his people yet, so all the questions they had were still unanswered.

But they were a little closer to understanding Sam. When they came across Sui-Feng, she and the Onmitsukido were completely unharmed; except for maybe their pride. For them to come out of a battle with her unscathed means there's still hope for Sam. Someone who would chose to affiliate themselves with Hell would certainly take advantage of the situation and cause as much bloodshed as possible.

But that also meant she didn't consider the Seireitei neither allies nor enemies; now that she demoted herself. But there was still so much about her that Renji didn't know. And if by chance, Phil was telling the truth the entire time, Sam was going to die by his hands. She owed him that much.

…

"How intriguing," Aizen stepped further into the dark shadow. It was like pushing through a murky wet fog, clammy and unpleasant. But the star-like scenery above him made the atmosphere bearable.

"Good to hear you enjoy them. These will be your means of transportation for a while, at least until He plans to move forward," Lindsey spoke from the other side of the shadow, doing complicated movements with her hands that seemed to have no connection.

"And who is He?" Aizen questioned, clenching his fist to measure how much strength has returned. For an instant, he wondered if the Seireitei had noticed his departure yet.

"The Devil himself. Lucifer, Satan, Diablo, he has too many names this day and age," she seemed uninterested, as if she had told the same story hundreds of times. "Oh, here we are." Using the same finger as before, she dragged her nail down the Tracker, creating a light that made Aizen shield his eyes. "Castiel is waiting."

With slight hesitation, he moved forward into the light, stepping from the shadow back to reality as if he walked under a waterfall. The light immediately vanished, and he stepped into the street of a small town. The street was desolate, along with the buildings that lined it. It was never ending, continuing on like the ones in old Western movies. The atmosphere was eerily quiet, except for the sound of thunder in the far distance.

"How's it feel to be a free man?" Castiel stepped out of a tall Victorian house. He had shaggy black hair that cut a little over his eyes. His hands were draped into the pockets of the jeans he wore, his intimidating golden wings unfolding behind his back. Grey chains dangled from his wrists, the color strangely similar to his eyes.

"The same goes for you, does it not?" Aizen let his eyes linger on the chains on his wrists.

Castiel chuckled, "Yes well, someone's gotta do all His dirty work." He stretched out his wings, their width taking up both lanes of the road. "So, should we skip the chit chat and get right to the good stuff?"

Aizen nodded, watching as his wings slowly retracted into his back.

"The End Times are coming," Castiel's face changed from taunting to serous. "We're waiting on the decision of one angel, Gabrielle-though you might know her better as Sam."

He nodded again, remembering his apprentice. After all, he was the one who introduced her to the Soul Society in the first place.

"Her decision has to be with Lucifer. He has waited long enough for her to be at his side once again; not to mention her power would be very valuable to us once it comes time for the final battle. You remember her power, yes?" He waited for him to nod before continuing, "The ability to manifest that of which she comes into contact with. Five thousand years here gives you quite the arsenal."

"Yes, her zanpakuto in the Soul Society had a similar ability."

"Did it now? Huh, I wonder if He had something to do with that," Castiel thought to himself in silence for a moment before continuing. "Well, we fear that your 'Soul Society' will interfere with her decision. You see she seems to have become a little too attached, and won't chose as long as she can hide there. That's a problem for us," as soon as he said those last words others began to creep around them. Their aura was cocky and demonic, and they all had their wings extracted. The colors varied from grey to black to burnt red, but they all had matching vicious smiles. "And we figured you'd want to watch as we destroyed it…and become part of the plan in the future."

They all waited anxiously for his pledge. It was as if they already knew his answer and couldn't wait to jump into battle and destruction. That was then Aizen realized why the street was so silent. Everyone there had probably been killed so the demons had a place to stay during the times. Judging by the perimeter of the area it must've been a pretty prosperous town. And already, they were itching to kill again. If only his Arrancar had that kind of thirst.

"I no longer have the power of the Hōgyoku, and during my imprisonment my strength has deteriorated," Aizen nonchalantly tucked his hands in his own pockets. "I'm afraid I may not be of use to you anymore."

Castiel laughed. "That's easily fixable, if you allow it. Now," he walked over to a shadow that a window casted onto the street, yanking a Tracker from the place where it had been hiding.

_I didn't even see it, _Aizen wondered as Castiel worked it the same way the previous girl had.

"Would you like to watch?" he smiled evilly as the Soul Society displayed onto the shadow. "It's crazy how attracted Hollows are to battles between angels."

Aizen approached the screen, intrigued by the scene that was about to play out before him.

"And you know, a few may accidentally stumble in along the way."

"Will I be able to achieve this power in time for this battle?"

"Oh no, _we_ aren't attacking. That doesn't come till much later, so you have time. The hollows will be doing all the work for us. Phil and the others should've found her by now, and their battle won't go unnoticed."

* * *

**Wow guys. I didn't think I'd get this much positive feedback from this story. So thanks! Keep up the reviews and let me know if you have any questions!**

**Also, a special thanks to my amazing Beta, HibiscusAngel15!**

**This chapters song is And the Snakes Start to Sing by one of my favorite bands Bring Me the Horizon.**


	6. Far From Over

Sam leaned forward to flash step, only to be strangled by the fabric of the cloak that wrapped around her head and neck. Her feet stumbled and she whipped her head around to see a shiny silver arrow pinning her cloak to the ground.

"You're still running?" Phil and the other Outcasts appeared from the shadows casted by the trees. His numbers tripled since the last time she saw him. A bright light nearly blinded her as he shifted a silver bow and arrow in his hand; the same silver as the arrows that he carried in a pouch on his back.

The sight of the arrows still sent shivers down her spine. Starshots, as they were called, were the only known weapon able to kill an angel. Only one angel knew how to make them-Ezekiel. But he was an Outcast as well, and was the only reason why the group was relevant in angel politics. Everyone bartered with them in order to receive the arrows.

"I didn't think an angel of your caliber was afraid to fight," Phil mocked, reaching behind his back to re-arm the bow in his hand.

"I'm not," Sam leaned back and ripped the arrow from the ground and took off the cloak. "I just don't like to fight against my own people."

"Don't you dare try to relate yourself with us!" Phil snapped angrily, "It's your fault everything changed! Everything was perfectly fine up there!" he pointed upwards with the tip of an arrow, "And you had to go fuck it up with your pathetic wonder."

"You're right, it is all my fault," Sam twirled the arrow between her fingers. "But I didn't make your decision. You could've chosen to stay in Heaven but instead you chose free will with Lucifer. Any events after that were out of my hands." She jumped backwards as an arrow nicked the ground where her feet once were.

"Phil," Lindsey put a hand on his shoulder, "Remember what he said. He wants her alive."

He shrugged her hand off, "I know what I'm doing." Another arrow was quickly arranged into the bow. "You're a coward, hiding out here. Away from us-from Him. Do you really think you belong out here with them?"

Sam narrowed her eyes, but remained silent. The fire that represented her soul and their only means of sight flickered slightly.

"Would you rather we destroyed this place? Or we killed all your little friends?"

"You're not strong enough to get away with that," Sam shouted a little too quickly. Her flame flickered once more.

"Surely though, they wouldn't really be your friends after we told them of all your sins. How do you think they'd handle it Sam? Hmm?"

Sam clenched her hands at her sides, her nails digging into her skin. "If you hurt them-" The flame began to double in size and become blindingly bright.

"_Of all the pairs the Throne endorsed_

_None rose to burn as bright,"_ Phil sang, a smirk spreading across his face.

"_As Lucifer, the Morning Star_

_And Gabrielle, his Evening Light"_

Sam threw the Starshot in her hand, hitting one of the Outcasts next to Phil. Before the boy could even cry out, his body exploded into ashes.

"Go," Phil said calmly as he focused on adjusting his aim. Taking her in alive was no longer in his plan.

Sam let her anger flow through her body, and unclenched her fists. Crackling red flames engulfed her palms as she jumped far off to the side, slamming her hands into the ground on impact. A wave of fire scorched everything in its path as it traveled down to the group of Outcasts. Many were able to jump and dodge but others were swallowed by the flames. The sound of snapping wire forced her to duck and roll her body as seven consecutive arrows flew by.

Six other Outcasts had positioned themselves behind Phil, sporting bows and arrows of their own. Already, they had another round of arrows heading towards her.

With a flick of her wrists she cut off the flames. She kneeled on the ground, placing her palms on the dirt. A green hue began to form around her hands and with a grunt she yanked rock upwards, creating a shield in front of her and blocking the arrows. Her hands glowed green once more and she threw them into the ground. The rock shield in front of her began to crack; beginning at the top and continuing down until the ground split in two. It parted, creating a trench that charging Outcasts foolishly fell into. Her hands clapped together before they could unleash their wings; locking them in the trench.

An arrow flew by her ear, forcing her to unsheathe her zanpakuto and block the rest of the incoming arrows.

Phil chuckled and loaded another arrow as more Outcasts began to take the place of their fallen brothers. "As expected from the Throne's finest. But let's see how much endurance you have." Once again, his men released the Starshots while the others attacked.

…

"So the second division was defeated, eh?" Shunsui Kyoraku fiddled with his hat. "Well, that's unexpected."

Nanao nodded, "Right now, Hisagi and Kira are searching for…Samantha," she paused, remembering to drop off the honorific that she had gotten accustomed to using for her friend.

"And what about Phil and his group? Any word on their whereabouts?" Ukitake cocked his head to the side.

This time the lieutenant shook her head, "It is believed that they are more tuned for finding her than we are."

"Ah, I see," Ukitake looked down as he thought.

"But there was one thing in the report that was odd," she tapped her chin as the captains waited for her to explain. "Sui-Feng says they made contact with her and fought, but they had no recorded injuries. The fourth division wasn't even called when they were found."

"She defeated them without hurting them?" Ukitake questioned.

"And also they-"

A loud screech like nails on a chalkboard cut off the lieutenant. All of their attention was drawn up, where a large black line stretched across the sky.

"What-"

"What's this?"

The line began to open, and the familiar screams of hollows could be heard. Monsters of all shapes and sizes flew out of the hole. Despite the already large numbers of hollows coming out of the hole, it kept increasing in length and width.

Already, squad members were scrambling around. It was rare that hollows made it to the Seireitei, let alone came from above. Nonetheless, they were prepared and ready to fight.

The hole suddenly stopped. For the moment, hollows stopped flowing through the hole. It was the calm before the storm that many have spoken of. Then even louder and higher screeches sounded from the hole. What came out next, was something that could only be handled by captains.

"Menos Grande!" Nanao's legs began to tremble beneath her, until her captain laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Nanao, this is something only we can handle. Right now, go to the first division and alert them of what's going on," Shunsui's voice became deeper than usual, and he handed her the pink women's kimono that he always wore over his haori. Then, he turned his attention to the friend next to him. "Do you still got some fight left in you old man?"

Ukitake nodded, "Enough to take care of these."

Nanao watched in awe as the two captains shared a look of understanding and jumped in pursuit.

…

"Out here?" Rangiku asked as they hovered over the outskirts of Rukongai. "I know she's desperate and everything but why would she come out here?"

Renji landed on a small shack and used it to push himself in the air again. "I know her reiatsu. She was here."

Rangiku watched him for a little before smiling. "I should've known. I nearly forgot."

"What?" he craned his neck over at her as they landed simultaneously for another push.

"Ohhh nothing," she chuckled to herself.

"Rangiku! This isn't the time to be keeping things from me!" Renji shouted.

Rangiku was about to speak when a cloud of flame from far away caught both their eyes. The flames stretched higher and higher, expanding finally into a mushroom of smoke once it was seemingly inches from the sky itself.

"What was-"

"There! There she is!" Renji switched to flash steps, the sense of urgency nearly suffocating him. _Hang on Sam. I'm coming._

…

Sam charged the Outcast, shoving the arrow into his chest. She shook his instant ashes off of her hands and threw the Starshot at another that tried approaching from the back. Her chest heaved as it fought for a chance to breathe. Phil knew that whenever she used the powers she'd manifested over the years it took a toll on her body, angel or not.

An Outcast crawled on the ground, its legs unusable from her recent flame attack. Despite the obvious wounds, it kept reaching for her, calling out her name. She turned away, reminded again that all the angels she was hurting were supposed to be her comrades. No matter what their difference in position or power, if she hadn't made that decision so long ago, they wouldn't be risking themselves to get back their old life.

Phil watched with a vengeful eye as his men loaded up their bows.

_He'll continue to have the upper hand if we keep fighting long distance like this, _she thought. _I wonder how good they are close range. _She flash stepped towards them, fading left and right so as to dodge arrows.

Something shiny caught the corner of her eye. She stopped before running straight into it, watching as it quickly passed before her face, almost cutting her nose. She followed the chain to the source and saw a man step out of the shadows.

He pulled back the chain, sending the double scythe flying back to him. Sam had to jump backwards to avoid being cut. The chain was attached to another scythe just like the first.

"Shuuhei?!" Sam blurted.

He caught his scythe with ease and looked at her, "You know how much I distain fighting, and yet you are going to make me do it."

"Shuuhei get the hell out of here! I'm not going to fight you!" she evaded and kicked an Outcast, sending him flying.

"You betrayed us," he said the words through clenched teeth, making Sam take a step back. Shuuhei shifted his weight and the chain of his zanpakuto moved and rang in Sam's ears. "You lied. This entire time. Pretended to be our friends. Used the Soul Society as a hide-out." He grunted loudly. "You will fight me! And I will avenge everyone you've fooled!"

He flash stepped in front of Sam and brought his sword down. She jumped backwards, missing the tip of his sword by a hair.

"Shuuhei I'm not going to fight you!" she yelled, flash stepping away and getting back on target with Phil.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" Shuuhei yelled, swinging his zanpakuto and sending one end of the scythe towards her.

Sam unsheathed her zanpakuto and blocked it, underestimating the power that was behind it. The momentum pushed her deep into the woods, knocking trees down and sending birds flying.

Phil held up a hand to his men behind him, "Easy. Wait for them to come back into view; then we'll strike."

Shuuhei pulled his zanpakuto back to him, spinning it to his left as he waited for her to emerge.

Out of all the fighting she'd been doing this past hour, she now received her first physical scars. Blood trickled down from her forehead, and judging from the shooting pain in her sides, she had a few broken ribs. She took her time standing, rubbing her side as she thought of ways to get him out of the way without getting herself killed along with him.

…

"Fukui Hajime!" SasakibeChōjirō yelled at the small shinigami. "Go guard the prisoner in the third level!"

"Yes sir!" the man nodded before running away, nearly being taken out by other running squad members.

The Seireitei was bustling with commotion and fighting. Every squad was caught up with either assisting Phil and his group or fighting the hollows and Menos that for the first time in history, made it directly into the Gotei 13. Could it have something to do with the 'End Times' that the fallen angel spoke of? Possibly. But securing the Seireitei was their number one concern right now, which was why he was sending himself to guard the most threatening prisoner to the Soul Society.

Aizen was saved by the Menos before, during the Ryoka invasion. For all they know, he could still be in alliance with the creatures.

One he reached the doors to the cell and opened them, the Soul Society's number one priority changed. He flash stepped to the chair that the traitor used to be bound to, lifting up the silver feather that sat on the chair. His eyes widened and he immediately flashed out of the room.

…

"Draw your sword!" Shuuhei yelled. When he received no answer from the destroyed wooded area, he swung Kazeshini over his head and threw it in the same path as before. The chains attached to the scythe sagged in the wind and then straightened upon connection with something. His eyes narrowed and he gave a tug back on the chains to pull his zanpakuto back to him.

But the chains barely budged. He tugged one more time before an orange tinge deep in the woods caught his eye. The orange grew to a deeper red as flames licked their way up the chains. With one final tug, he was able to loosen Kazeshini and pull it back to him, flailing the scythe around wildly to calm the flames.

Sam flash stepped from the woods leapt into the air. She brought her sword down on top of Shuuhei's, pushing him back until he placed his hand under his sword and pushed her back. Sam jumped backwards, and by the time she landed on her feet he was already charging.

The distraction had only worked for shorter than she expected. He was quicker with his sword than she had anticipated.

He jabbed his sword at her but Sam dodged it by moving her body to the left. She brought her sword up from below with her left hand, hoping for a blow to his side but he blocked it with his sword and held hers place.

"Hadō 33, Sōkatsui !" he yelled, bringing his free hand up and pointing it at Sam's gut. A blue ball started to form in his hand.

Before the powerful blue wave of destruction could kill her, Sam created a barrier of fire to protect herself.

Unknowing that she was still alive, Shuuhei jumped back to wait for the dust to clear from the explosion. He was utterly shocked to see a wall of flame surrounding her.

"What the hell?" he said. "Is that fire?"

The crackling of her flames filled Sam's ears. Throwing her hands at her sides, the barrier split in two and disintegrated. "Yeah, it's something I've manifested the ability to control over the years."

"Manifested? How-" Shuuhei started, but a group of Outcasts ran past him and began to jump at Sam, drowning out his question with their screams.

They had taken notice of her injuries, sending powerful kicks to her sides and face. Fists and legs were being thrown around so fast it was hard for Shuuhei to keep up. Her exhaustion was becoming evident, given from the strained looks on her face. One Outcast was able to send a painful blow to her knee, making her leg bend inwards unnaturally. She let out an agonizing cry and her stance faltered. Some took advantage and got a few solid hits in before she threw her hands up, the earth responding and creating a tomb of rock around them all.

Shuuhei took the opportunity and popped up behind her, throwing his scythe. Sam didn't bother turning around; angling her sword downward behind her to block the scythe. But instead of hitting her sword, the chain wrapped around her. Sam's eyes widened in surprise as she realized the scythe was making its way around her until it finally pierced into her stomach. She couldn't help but gasp and double over slightly. He yanked the chain again and sent her flying to him. He grabbed her by the neck of her kimono and slammed her against a tree, the impact making her cough up blood.

Shuuhei brought up the second scythe to her neck as he spoke. "This is why I didn't want to fight. This zanpakuto gets enjoyment out of killing. It makes _me_ enjoy killing."

An arrow stuck in the tree just above Sam's head. Both of their attention was turned back to Phil who lowered his bow. "Very good. In seconds you were able to do what we haven't been able to in centuries. But you can just hand her off to us now."

Sam shook her head, "I'm sorry Shuuhei." Using her elbows, she pushed the chains off her body, gasping as the scythe ripped from her stomach. Her head rocked forward, catching Shuuhei off guard with a hard head butt. As he stumbled backwards, Sam jumped away from the tree as Starshots began to fly everywhere. Her movement was extremely sloppy due to her injuries, making her collapse onto her knees. Since her hands were now on the ground, she used her affinity and made jagged rocks burst from the ground where Phil stood. The Outcast continuously jumped backward and sideways until he sought refuge in a tree.

With a wince, Sam pushed herself up. One hand had unconsciously covered the wound in her stomach and was becoming warm with fresh blood. She urged her legs to move in a messy flash step and appeared in front of Shuuhei. In her other hand, purple sparks of electricity began to jump between her fingertips. Once she reached the lieutenant she placed her hand on the top of his head, and released the sparks into his brain.

Shuuhei let out a painful cry and fell to the ground. His body began to convulse involuntarily as if he was having a seizure. "What the hell did you do to me?" he asked between convulsions.

"Your brain uses electrical impulses to send messages and get your body to move. Right now, I sent excess electricity into your nerves, and your body is trying to move everything all at once. But soon, the neural networks your brain created will be rerouted. To put it simply, when you want to move your right shoulder, your finger may move instead. It will take you an hour at least to figure out how to even stand, so essentially you are paralyzed."

He looked up at her in shock and his body went limp as he realized trying to move would be pointless.

"I'm sorry Shuuhei," she repeated, before her attention was turned back to more Outcasts who began charging at her.

Now using her zanpakuto, she cut off limbs of any Outcast who tried to attack. The last affinity of electricity used up nearly all of her energy, and now she had become desperate. She didn't have time to worry about hurting her own kind any more. Surely, they won't die from having their arm chopped off, but she didn't want to turn her sword on them at all.

She tried to kick away an Outcast but a shooting pain in her knee sent her crumbling to the ground instead. Her back found the ground, and the angel stood over her with his hands around her throat. His blank eyes were emotionless as he focused on choking the life out of her.

Suddenly the man was knocked off her by a familiar segmented blade. Zabimaru continued pushing the fallen angel until he was sent flying deep through multiple trees.

Relief washed over Sam as Renji jumped in front of her, his sword retracting to him in the process. Her relief was soon replaced with worry as she remembered the situation. "Renji! You idiot! Get out of here!"

"You're gonna call the guy who just saved you an idiot?" he joked, though he wore a stern look on his face. He assessed the Outcasts that surrounded them, scowling at their appearance.

"I don't need to be saved!" she screamed, immediately regretting it when the pain in her stomach left her gasping for breath.

He looked down at her and frowned. They'd beaten her up pretty good. Had he not gotten there in time…

"Renji!" Rangiku yelled as she jumped down from her perch on a high tree. "The Seireitei's filled with hollows. I can see the Menos from here."

"That's my fault," Sam struggled to sit up, finally doing so with Rangiku's help. "They're attracted to fights between angels. But…they should be over here and not in the Seireitei."

Rangiku looked around at the dust and blood that covered the clearing they were in. Crippled fallen angels slowly crawled their way over to them as if they were zombies. Her eyes continued scanning until she found Shuuhei, whose leg kept twitching. "Hisagi!"

"Shuuhei made it here before us?" Renji questioned. "Those bastards turned on him!"

"No Renji it wasn't them. It was me…I momentarily paralyzed him," Sam stuck her zanpakuto into the ground and used it as a cane to balance herself. "He got in my way." She stared at him with intense green eyes; the blood and ash that lined her face making her look even more threatening. "You're not gonna get in my way, are you?"

Renji returned her stare. He knew she was going to try and do this. Make herself seem like the monster so he'd stay away from her. But it wasn't working. Then, he lifted his own sword and knocked hers out from underneath her hands, sending her falling back to the ground. "There's no way I can be in your way, you can't even stand. Glare at me all you want but we're on your side, so be a good little angel and let us fight for you."

Sam opened her mouth to yell at him but then closed it and sighed. "If you think you're creative for that 'little angel' pun you just used then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought."

He smiled cockily and she returned the smile, leaning back against a tree while he began to assess his enemies.

"You're protecting her?" Phil questioned, lowering his bow once more. He'd just be wasting Starshots as long as that shinigami protected her. A Starshot to him would feel like getting poked by a pin. "She is brainwashing you, shinigami."

"The only one brainwashing anyone is you," Renji pointed the tip of Zabimaru at him.

"Is that so? Do you even know the truth? About her? Has she told you anything?"

Renji kept his sword up, though he knew where it was going. Obviously he knew the answer was no, but as soon as they got out of here, he was going to make her tell him everything.

Sam scowled, not liking where this was going. She tried to take a step, but her knee refused to let her move. Then something black flickered in the corner of her eye. A Tracker slowly wound its way around the three she leaned against, occasionally brushing coldly against her leg. "I didn't think I'd ever say this, but I'm so happy to see you." The shadow squirmed in her hands, fighting to be free. Though once she stretched it and coiled it up a bit, it voluntarily spread itself like a screen.

"Rangiku!" Sam yelled, pointing to the Tracker. "Come here!"

The lieutenant shook her head as she looped Shuuhei's arm around her shoulder, "I'm gonna take him to get help. I'll catch up with you later."

Sam nodded and moved on to the red head who still stood in front of her. "Renji! Come here! Now!"

He turned around, dumbfounded by the scene behind him. But ran to the big black screen nonetheless.

"No! Don't let them get away!" Phil yelled.

"Do you trust me?" Sam asked quietly, dragging a finger down the Tracker and splitting it in two.

He nodded as he watched a starry dimension appear between the flaps of the shadow. Sam took his hand and led him in, struggling to follow behind him. She grabbed the edges of the shadow and closed them shut, just as the blank stares of the Outcasts were visible.

Phil's arrow went straight through the air where the Tracker once was. With a loud curse and angered shout he punched the ground.

She let out a shattered sigh and felt her legs wobbling beneath her. Just as she felt her legs begin to give out Renji's strong hands were under her arms, steadying her against him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, no passing out until you tell me where the hell we are," he reached across her and gently re-sheathed the zanpakuto that she was using as a cane.

"S-sorry," her hand found its way to her stomach. She didn't even have the energy left to heal her own wounds. How pathetic. "This is a Tracker. It's like a senkaimon, but for fallen angels. But we can't be in here too long." She leaned forward to walk but Renji pulled her back to him.

"You can't even stand straight so just chill for a sec. Why can't we be in here for long?"

"The Scale can monitor who travel through Trackers. They were angels who sided with Heaven during the Fall and lobbied their way back into Heaven by saying that they were going to bring every fallen angel back. Really they just make it their goal to make sure the rest of us Fallen can't accomplish anything. They also don't like me."

Renji tried to soak up everything that was being thrown at him. "So you said that these can be used to travel places right?"

Sam nodded groggily.

"Then have it take us to Karakura Town."

"No that'll be the first place everyone looks," Sam shook her head, nearly throwing herself off balance.

"You need to be healed, and judging by the fact that you can't even stand on your own, we need to go to someone who can heal you. Like Orihime."

She shook her head again, "I just need to sleep, I'll be fine."

"No you won't. You can get away with that when you're drunk, not when you have a hole in your stomach. Besides, you said yourself that we can't stay here so that's the only option we have."

"I don't want to get them involved Renji. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad. It's bad enough that you're involved, I can't get humans involved too."

"Yeah well that's what happens when you have friends," he lifted her up and put her on his back, looping his hands underneath her thighs. "Now, show me how we get out of this thing."

Sam smiled and tightened her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Renji. Thank you so much."

He squeezed underneath her legs where he held onto her. "Just worry about paying me back for it later."

* * *

**I know a lot of you have been asking if Sam had any 'angel powers' so I hope this chapter kind of cleared that up. But don't worry, she's still packin' heat, I'm just saving it for later. And next chapter, the long awaited truth about Sam is revealed. :D**

**The song this chapter is Far From Over by Rev Theory. **


	7. Shadows

"What?" Rukia jumped up from her position on the floor, causing Urahara Kisuke and Kurosaki Ichigo to jerk their heads in her direction. "What do you mean Aizen's escaped?" Her face scrunched as she listened to the small phone in her hand.

Ichigo dropped the cup of tea in his hand, only to have it saved by Urahara's cane while he sipped tea of his own. The teen watched with worried eyes as the shopkeeper calmly drank from his cup.

"He is hardly a man worth spilling quality tea over," Kisuke pushed the cup back onto the small table with his cane. "No sense in making a fuss over details that are still unknown."

The seconds of waiting until Rukia put down the phone felt like years. Ichigo impatiently slammed his hands down on the table, making Urahara save the tea once more. "Rukia? What the hell is going on?!"

"You were on the phone with them for quite some time, Kuchiki-san," Kisuke waved Ururu over for more tea.

"So much has happened. After Sam's betrayal, the Seireitei was attacked by hollows. They believe it was a distraction so Sam could free Aizen," Rukia paced a few times before sitting back down at the table.

"She's working with Aizen now too? What the hell is she thinking?" Ichigo dug in his pocket for his substitute shinigami badge, pressing it against his chest and freeing his soul reaper form. "Let's go find em and beat some sense into em."

"They aren't even sure where they are, Ichigo," Rukia continued, "The whole Seireitei is looking for them; even the other angels I told you about earlier. Her reiatsu can no longer be felt in the Soul Society."

"And the damage to the Seireitei?" Kisuke questioned.

"Minimal compared to what we've faced in the past. Many buildings were still being reconstructed, so there wasn't much to be destroyed. Half of the captains were sent to fight the Menos that had appeared while other were dispatched to find the angels and investigate."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ichigo questioned.

"You are to do nothing unless you want the rest of your powers as a shinigami to vanish," Rukia snapped. "You have done enough for the Soul Society, we don't need your help. Besides, I don't think she's stupid enough to come here."

Loud obnoxious yelling sounded from the entrance of the shop before the door opened with Tessai leading the way. The yelling became louder as Renji followed behind him, shouting at the figure that sagged on his back.

"I'm sorry sir but he insisted that he had an appointment with you," Tessai bowed in front of Urahara once he entered the back room.

"Renji what's-" Rukia started before she recognized the scarred arms around his neck. "No! You didn't!"

"Damnit Sam I said to stay with me!" Renji yelled as he shook the body latched onto his back before hearing Rukia. "Look I know it's bad but-"

"It's bad? She helped Aizen escape!" Rukia yelled, standing up with Ichigo following suit behind her.

"Where's Aizen!" Ichigo yelled.

"W-Wait a second!" Renji yelled, "What do you mean Aizen escaped?" At the mention of the news, Sam woozily lifted her head onto his shoulder.

"How have you not heard? She helped him escape!" Rukia yelled, pointing at the blonde. "They found her feather in Muken!"

"A-Aizen...escaped…?" Sam struggled to lifted her head and speak. "Whe-Where is he?"

"That's what we should be asking you!" Ichigo yelled.

"Wait a minute we didn't come here to be asked fifty thousand questions! I mean we expected it at some point but look at her," Renji lifted her arms over his head and pulled her around his side so he could cradle her in his arms. "She can't explain anything until she gets help."

Rukia stared at Renji with interested eyes. The only other person that he'd gone through this much trouble to help was her. And the way he was holding her right now…_Oh. _A faint smile spread across her face and she grabbed Ichigo's shoulder, "Ichigo, leave it be."

"No! Why should we help her?" Ichigo snapped, "All that work that we put in to capture that bastard and she lets him free?!"

"Because it wasn't her! I don't know who it was or how it happened but something's not right!" Renji yelled, clutching her tighter to his chest. "If we just heal her we'll be able to hear everything and figure something out!"

"Alright alright," Kisuke held his hands up and approached Renji, "Enough screaming, I do have neighbors ya know." He bent over and leaned in as he assessed Sam's wounds, "Hmmm, judging by her lack of color she has lost a significant amount of blood. And her eyes are extremely glossy, so she'll probably lose consciousness in a few minutes. It's true that she does need medical attention soon."

"But-" Ichigo started only to be cut off by the man's hands once more.

"Ichigo, would you be so kind as to call up Orihime for me? I'm sure she'll answer a call from you faster than a call from a silly old shopkeeper," with a long sigh he walked past the teen and short shinigami. "Renji if you would, please bring her into this room."

The red head nodded, ignoring the confused stares from Ichigo as he passed by. Sam shifted in his arms so she could rest her head on his chest. It pained him to put her down once they reached the room.

"Orihime should be here shortly," Kisuke said as he set a pile of fresh clothes next to the futon Sam laid on.

Renji nodded, then focused on removing the sash holding Sam's zanpakuto to her waist. His fingers rested on her hip when she placed a cold hand on his forearm.

"Renji I…I didn't do it. I didn't let Aizen out."

He finished untying the sash, pulling her zanpakuto from her side and placing it by the clothes. "I know."

"Aizen might be…," she paused and bit her lip, waiting for the pain to pass. "Might be working with Phil and the others. They might-"

"Would you shut up and rest?" Renji sat backwards comfortably. "You're gonna need the energy later. We've got a lot of questions for ya."

Sam smiled weakly, "Yes lieutenant."

…

Orihime came only a few moments later. She'd gotten good with the whole 'hold your questions till later' thing and got right to work on Sam. Renji wasn't in there for long. Rukia went in there and kicked him out once Sam was healed to help Orihime change her clothes, which he thought was totally unfair. A quick boob flash would suffice for him saving her. He did tell her that she owed him. But, maybe it'd be better if she was actually conscious during it.

She slept the entire afternoon and into the evening, so now everyone sat around the small table eating whatever concoction Orihime made for dinner. Renji had been filling everyone in on his conspiracy theory about Phil when Sam walked into the room rolling her shoulder back.

"Ah! Samantha-san you're up!" Orihime clapped her hands together.

"Yeah. Orihime you did awesome. I barely feel a thing," Sam cracked her neck while Orihime continued smiling.

Renji was silent as he stared, wide eyed at her. The clothes Urahara had set out were very different from the white robes he usually gives out. Instead of the latter, she wore a loose tank top and very tight, form fitting spandex. Least to say, he was glad there was a table in front of him.

"I thought you might like those better," Kisuke whispered to him behind his fan. "They're some of Yoruichi's old clothes…you're welcome."

Renji felt his face begin to redden, even more so once Sam turned her attention to him and smiled.

"Sooo I guess I'll start from the very beginning," Sam said as she sat down next to Orihime and Rukia. She took a big breath and pulled her hair around her shoulder. "My real name is Gabrielle. And I'm a fallen archangel. But all the other angels know me as Sam. It's an abbreviation for Satan's Anointed Monster…because together we caused the Fall."

"The Fall?" Ichigo questioned. "What's that?"

Sam sighed, then proceeded to turn her back to them. "It's harder to explain…" she reached down to the hem of the tank she wore and grabbed it, pulling it over her head. Ignoring the gasps and comments from everyone, she spoke again. "Than it is to show you." She craned her head slightly so everyone could hear, "The scars in an upside-down 'V' on my back are where my wings protrude from. If you touch them, you can relive some of my memories as a bystander."

Everyone was silent as they debated on what to do next. Their hesitation was expected, but she began to feel hurt when no hands touched her back. They didn't trust her.

She sighed again, "Look I know-" then she felt someone's touch. Then another, and another. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, thinking back to what started it all.

A bright flash nearly blinded everyone. They shielded their eyes, but when they opened them next, what stood before them left them speechless.

White misty-like cloud soil covered their feet. It was so soft that it vanished when Ichigo reached for it. They all looked at each other, though their bodies were transparent. Urahara, Renji, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia. They were all there and looking at each other, but no words would come from their mouths.

_That must be why._ Rukia thought. _We're just supposed to watch and soak everything in._

The sky above them was honey-like instead of blue. As they walked forward, endless tiers appeared before them. Each level teemed with alcoves and winding paths fanning out in all directions. The air smelled of sweet nectar from the delicate white flowers that sprang up in groves. Every nook and cranny was filled with flowers; white peonies to be exact. Then came the orchards of silver trees, bearing fruit that angels feasted on as they passed.

_So this is what heaven is like, _Orihime thought as she reached out to touch one of the flowers.

A meadow divided the orchard in two, with the almighty Throne at the head. It pulsed with divine light. Eight ledges made of rippled silver hung in an arch, like a canopy sheltering the Throne. Archangels glowed in the glory of being positioned so close to the creator. Then, they noticed her.

Their eyes were drawn to her and the brilliance that radiated off of her. Half of her dark curls were tied back, while the rest was pulled forward over her chest. Her green eyes danced as she laughed, with small dimples forming on the side of her cheeks. Her skin was flawless, scar free and glowing with a healthy tan. She was the epitome of the angelic perfection that everyone idolized. She was Gabrielle.

_That's the real her. She really is an angel, _Renji thought, suddenly feeling extremely insignificant in comparison.

Despite the glows that came from the archangels, the Throne was duller than it should be. The man they idolized, their creator, was missing. The smile on Gabrielle's face faded, and she reclined in her silver seat. She stood and gracefully stepped down from the ledge, her curls bouncing with every step. Once she reached the bottom, she looked up, seemingly looking directly at them. Then before any of them could attempt to reach out to her, she walked right through them. By the time they turned around, the scene had changed.

Gabrielle stood in a euphoric field of white peonies. Her wings sparkled as the light glistened off them as she leaned forward to pick one up. She smiled at the delicacy in her hand, gingerly running a finger around the petals. Suddenly, the petal caught aflame, and she dropped it in surprise. In a matter of seconds the fire spread to the flowers around her and Gabrielle screamed. She shook her hand in an attempt to kill the flames that rolled over her fingers, only to send more bits of flame into the surrounding area. She screamed once more before a firm arm grabbed her wrist, instantly stopping the flames. Tears lined her eyes as she looked up in astonishment at the man beside her.

With a wave of his other hand, the flames stopped. He released a long sigh and looked down at her. His body was grand, defined with muscle no mortal would ever achieve. He had a square face, wavy amber hair, and blue eyes the color of ice that sparkled when he smiled at her. The energy around them seemed to spark with chemistry, even as he let go of her wrist.

_So this is Lucifer, God's most favorite angel, _Kisuke thought with a smile.

Renji couldn't ignore the envy that began to soar through him. The rest of the group walked around so they were standing at Gabrielle's side, then time seemed to skip again. They were still in the burned field, but Gabrielle's hair was longer and pulled back into a loose ponytail, while Lucifer's hair was pulled back as well. He stood a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest. Sam took a deep breath and kneeled on the ground. A faint green hue began to shine in her hands as slowly, small green buds began to flow from the ground, eventually unfolding into the same beautiful white peonies as before. Sam opened her eyes and squealed in delight, running over to Lucifer and hugging him.

Time passed once more as the scenery around them changed to a small willow tree. Gabrielle played with a small ball of fire in her hands while Lucifer leaned back against the trunk. He watched her intently, his gold wings brushing against the tree's bark.

"Gabrielle," he spoke softly, "you have become my apprentice, have you not?"

"I suppose so" Gabrielle replied simply, tossing the flame as if it was a baseball.

"As my apprentice, you would follow me anywhere, would you not?"

Gabrielle closed her hand and killed the flame, her tone becoming harsh with suspicion. "Where is this going Lucifer?"

"My mind has been wondering lately in His absence," his face faltered in disgust at the mention of His name. In such a short amount of time, he had begun to refuse to refer to the Throne by his usual formal name. He also became less reluctant to obey orders given to him. "And I find myself wishing for something different."

Gabrielle cocked her head to the side, "Different?"

"I wish not to be restrained by Him any longer," with this, Lucifer stood up and expanded his glorious golden wings. "What good are we when we are reduced to only worshipping? This strength, this power, is being wasted. I feel myself rotting away in this horrid place." He clenched his hands into fists. "But I know of a place where we can go, free of authority, free of arbitrary rankings such as the ones we are succumbed to." He turned to face her, stepping closer and holding out a hand. "Come with me Gabrielle."

She simply stared at him with wide eyes. "Do you not know of what you are saying? You are speaking of treason right now Lucifer!"

"Right now?" he laughed a hard, senile laugh that she had never heard before. "I committed treason long ago. The words of the Throne no longer reach me." He offered his hand once more, but Gabrielle refused and looked away. "Gabrielle imagine how strong we'd become, united with our strength. We could be greater than the Throne."

"That is not possible," Gabrielle crawled away from him. "Nor do I wish to be greater than God."

At her words, his face darkened. He spun away from her, rage taking root in his soul. "You are going to reject me? After all that I've done for you? Gabrielle I am the only one here who has shown any care for you. The one you worship treats you as a mistake. Do you remember who it was that reminded you of your purpose?"

"Is that purpose only for your benefit?" Gabrielle shouted. "Just so you could mold me into your perfect little toy?"

As he turned away, something changed within him, and Gabrielle found herself fearing him. He had no fears, not even the Throne himself. But ever since she spoke those words, his became possessive. He even created a song, to remind her of her debt to him, and made her sing it constantly.

_Of all the pairs the Throne endorsed,_

_None rose to burn as bright,_

_As Lucifer, the Morning Star,_

_And Gabrielle, his Evening Light_

The song rang in their ears, as if she sung it to them herself.

Then, there was another bright flash. Time seamed to change. Gabrielle's hair now was braided long and thick, almost like her days at the Academy. Though this time, it was decorated with white peonies.

"Gabrielle," Lucifer took her hands into his, "The time has come. I cannot live in this prison any longer. It is time to break away."

"Lucifer I do not-"

"Just think of it! Of us. We will have eternity to concentrate on our strength and give it to each other, instead of Him," Lucifer cupped her face in his hands. "I'll approach Him, and demand that we be given the ability to choose our fate instead of it being thrown upon us. Come with me Gabrielle. With our combined strength, we could rule the new world which He created."

Gabrielle shook her head. "Is this really our purpose? To create a world of violence and death? Is that what you want? This crazed ambition you have has made your soul become dark, and I cannot follow someone who wishes to destroy the only thing we were created to admire."

Lucifer became enraged once more, and his hands moved down to her neck. He wanted to strangle her, but by the tenseness in his hands, he held himself back. Instead he stepped away from her and vanished with a flap of his wings.

She stood there and rubbed her neck where his hands once were. Her hands began to tremble and she sank to her knees, kicking up the cloud soil around her. "What have I done?"

Another flash signaled the passing of time. Lucifer stood in front of the meadow, bellowing to the other angels. "A line has been drawn, and now you have been granted choice. You may remain here and rejoice in unrequited love, or join me in an existence that knows no arbitrary rankings!"

All the angels gathered in the Meadow, and began to choose. This was Roll Call, the day Heaven split in two. The gang watched as every angel was called, starting from the lowest ranks, and choosing their fate. All the while, Gabrielle stood in the midst, her face scrunching with worry.

"Gabrielle."

The Throne's voice was loud and firm. He sat on a raised platform, a golden throne that radiated with blinding light whenever he stepped in it.

She approached him, bowing into the soft white cloud soil at her feet. Her wings, bright like a reflective silver, stretched around her shoulders; wafting up the misty, cloud-like cloud soil every time they moved.

The other angels, all three hundred and eighteen million, stood on divided sides of the meadow. Their decision had already been made. For the first beings to ever choose good or evil, they felt everything less than honor.

"We await your decision- you may assume your position beside me at the Throne, or you may exercise free will with Lucifer."

As soon as he spoke his name Gabrielle looked over her shoulder at him. His cockiness radiated to her as the corner of his mouth tilted up and he nodded reassuringly. He was dependent on her for everything to finally be in place. With her at his disposal, his plans were limitless. And he knew it.

"I shall make no decision, until my question is answered." The angel turned her attention back to the Throne, rising as she began to speak. "What is my purpose here? The gift you've given me has no reason if my sole duty here in Heaven is to worship you, and spend my days alone in sorrow until you return. So answer me this, why did you create me?"

The angels around fell silent as they, along with Gabrielle, awaited an answer from the Throne. The only sound was the awkward shifting of feathers as they awaited His answer.

He stared at the angel before him, who for the first time, glared at him with no admiration in her eyes. One of his greatest and most prized creations…was betraying him? Two of his highest angels were rejecting him all in the same day?

Gabrielle waited impatiently for his answer. He needed to say something, do anything other than look at her. His deep brown eyes stared into her soul, seemingly ripping her apart. The light around him didn't flicker with anger or dim with loss. When he finally did speak, it was without any emotion.

"Is Heaven not enough for you? The power and love I've given you is insufficient?"

"The love is not reciprocated. The only love expressed here is for you. That is our only duty here, is it not? Will our duties not be replaced by your new creations? I feel cheated that your feeble human creations are granted more freedom than glorious ones."

"You feel your only duty is to love me?" his laughed nearly shook heaven itself. "My daughter, you are more mistaken than your partner over there."

Lucifer stiffened; black began to overcome his golden wings. "I already told you his answer Gabrielle. He will not admit his mistake in front of those who are still ignorant enough to believe in him."

Sam looked at his blazing wings as he spoke, turning once more to the Throne when he finished. "Will you answer my question?"

"I need not to, for your decision has already been made," the Throne's voice echoed across the Meadow "You are a party to Lucifer, and will spend eternity alongside him. Until you find your true purpose Gabrielle, this is no place for you."

Everything went black, and everyone was thrown back into reality. They gripped their heads, filled with nausea.

Sam slipped the tank back on and spun back to face them, "There ya have it."

"Well Samantha-san I congratulate you. Seducing the man that would later become the Devil takes feminine charm to a whole new level," Kisuke smiled cheekily behind his small paper fan.

"I did not seduce him," Sam clarified as she shot daggers at him.

"Gross! You hugged the Devil!" Ichigo yelled as he pointed at her.

"That's all you got from that?" Sam yelled back just as loud.

"So you proved you were a fallen angel. But what does what you just showed us have anything to do with the battle that's going on right now?" Rukia questioned.

"To show you that I said no to him during Roll Call. What makes you think I'd chose to side with him now? The only reason why the Soul Society is after me is because the Outcasts made them think I'm going to side with Lucifer and alter the balance."

"Outcasts?" Kisuke questioned.

"That's what we call Phil and the rest of his gang. Did you see them during Roll Call?" Sam questioned.

"I do not know who this Phil is that you speak of," Kisuke frowned.

"I saw," Renji spoke up, becoming nervous once her eyes met his. "He uh chose to side with Lucifer, right?"

Sam smiled and resisted the urge to glomp the shit out of him. "Yeah, he did. Remember in the captain's meeting when he said that he chose to side with Heaven? Well that was a big fat lie. They all originally chose to side with Lucifer during the Fall, but refused to follow him into Hell. So they tried to get back into Heaven, but got rejected, so they tried to go back to hell _again_. But Lucifer got pissed that they tried to get back into heaven and banished them from hell and blinded them."

"So Rangiku was right! They are blind!" Renji shouted.

"That's why their eyes are that nasty dead fish-eye color. Ever since then, they've been itching for acceptance anywhere. They've been after me to try and use me as a ticket, since Lucifer is still seeking me and I technically haven't chosen sides yet." Sam let out a long breath, relieved that everything was finally out in the open.

"So why don't you just chose now to side with Heaven?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

"Cause I don't wanna," everyone started at her dumbfounded. "I don't wanna side with either of them. Being an angel isn't something I want to be anymore. If I side with the Throne, I'm going to be thrown back up there in my original position; praising God for another five thousand years and not knowing what I was created for. I want more out of life than that."

"Pardon my rudeness Samantha-san but, do you even still get a choice? In what you just showed us, you were sent to Hell with Lucifer and the other demons, correct?" Kisuke pressed.

"Wait, you're a demon?!" Ichigo braced himself to protect Rukia.

"I was," Sam's voice sunk and she looked down at her hands. "He got exactly what he wanted after all. I was dragged into Hell with him, and even though I recognized the evil within him, I still followed his orders," she clenched her fists and closed her eyes.

"Orders...to do what?" Orihime whispered.

"To kill," she spoke without any remorse. "I went out, and sought as much power I could get. After I would manifest the powers from someone, I'd kill em right on the spot. Be it demons, angels, humans, or Quincy's. Lucifer figured it'd be easier if I just stole the powers from them; rather than try to convince them to join his side. These scars," she lifted her hands and examined them, "they're the result of angel blood. For whatever reason, the blood of another angel is like acid to us, and when it comes in contact with our skin, it leaves these. There's pretty much one for every angel I've killed. At this point, even if I wanted to chose Heaven, they wouldn't take me."

Silence plagued the group as they stared at the girl, until as usual, Ichigo had to open his big mouth.

"So how'd you get out?"

Sam chuckled nervously and lifted her head, "This is probably the worst part. I originally had no idea how to get out, until I met Aizen after he stumbled upon the aftermath of one of our battles. He was interested in my power as well, and promised me a better life. I was pretty desperate to get out so I agreed with him, and created a vessel for me. The deal was that I had to take the soul of a living human, and let their body morph with mine.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "That doesn't make you any different from the demons at all."

"Ichigo," Rukia smacked his leg.

"No Rukia he's right. I'm a monster, just like Lucifer wanted. I came here to try and escape that but, it didn't change a thing."

"So, what about Aizen?" Kisuke questioned. "Besides being the one to bring you to the Soul Society, what does he have to do with the Outcasts?"

Sam shook her head, "That's the one thing I don't understand either. He might be working with the Outcasts, and they may have been the ones who freed him. It'd be easy for them to get a hold of one of my feathers and use it to frame me."

"What could they even give to him?" Ichigo asked.

"Well they could promise him a spot in Heaven if he teamed up with them. But I doubt Heaven would accept him. God's not that forgiving," Sam said.

"So if you do not wish to affiliate yourself with either side, then the balance can remain intact and the End Times can be avoided," Rukia rubbed her chin as she thought.

"That's what I'm hoping," Sam half smiled, "But now that Aizen's involved, I'm afraid the war is inevitable."

Orihime tried to hide a yawn behind her hand. Urahara took notice and faked a stretch. "Well I dunno about you guys but I'm exhausted. I think that's enough for tonight. We'll figure the rest out in the morning."

Rukia, Ichigo and Orihime all said their goodbyes and left for the walk home. "Be careful, you crazy kids!" Urahara sang as he waved goodbye.

He turned to face Sam and Renji, who stood in the doorway leading from the shop to the house. "Well, I guess you two would like to stay the night here. But I'm currently short rooms due to a large shipment of merchandise recently, so you'll have to share a room."

Sam shook her head and turned around. "I've slept enough. I'm going back to find Phil."

"Whoa hang on a sec," Renji spun and grabbed her wrist, "You can't just go back there alone. They almost killed you."

"I'll be fine," Sam yanked her wrist from his grip. "I've made it this far on my own, I can handle them myself."

"What the hell Sam? What's wrong?" Renji reached for her again but Sam stepped back. Her eyes had gone black again and she stood defensively.

"I don't recommend that you go, Samantha-san," Urahara approached the two, "If you are what they seek, then by going back, you'll be giving them exactly what you want. In this case, brute strength will not bring you victory. You need to outsmart them."

"I don't have time for that!" Sam shouted, "They're gonna find me. They always do. This time, I'm gonna beat them to it and just..." she struggled to say the words she wanted to. They were right there, always in the back of her mind and waiting to be free, but a part of her still wanted to chain them back.

"Kill them all?" Urahara found the words for her, tipping up his had and revealing his eyes. Something he doesn't do often. "Not everything can be solved by death; I'm sure you've realized that by now." Sam, who was frozen by his words, listened as he ushered them further into the house and locked up the doors to the shop. "If you want to stop being like Lucifer, then you need to stop thinking like him."

Sam continued to stand in silence, though inside, her mind was reeling.

"You can remain neutral as far as alliances goes, but for your morals, you need to pick one or the other," he faced her once more and smiled brightly. "Which I have confidence that you'll chose correctly!"

Sam ran a hand through her hair and scrunched her face in thought. Then she spun on her heels and began to walk back towards the room.

Urahara smiled as Renji watched her leave, his eyes traveling a little lower than they should have. "Should I say that we are on shortage of beds as well?" Kisuke teased.

"Tch. I don't need your help old man," Renji muttered as he followed the route Sam took.

* * *

**Finally! The story of Sam is revealed! The ending is kinda super depressing, but maybe Renji will fix that ;]**

**This chapter is called Shadows, which is my all time favorite song by my all time favorite band Red. **


End file.
